Duras decisiones
by Patricia Hopper
Summary: Despues de la cuarta gran guerra ninja muchas cosas han cambiado. Las perdidas aún persiguen a los 11 de Konoha pero eso no es todo, el deseo y la voluntad del fuego de uno de ellos aun no se ha apagado, aunque con eso destruya la vida de quienes considera su familia. .(SasuHina, SaiIno, etc) Nuevo capítulo subido.
1. Prólogo

**TITULO:** Duras decisiones

Nota de Autora: Hola, esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction-aunque ya he escrito antes-así que estoy nerviosa. Pero que puedo hacer soy una amante del SasuHina(y del GaaHina, GaaIno, SaiIno, NejiTen, TemaShika, GaLe, Gruvia,Jerza,NaLi, Dramione, TheoLuna, PeetaKatnnis, Darcy y Elizabeth, Eleonor y Park, Marques de Sade y Juliett, etc, etc y demás etc…okey, estoy desviándome del anime y de la historia) y de las historias futuristas.

Por favor, denle una oportunidad a la historia, prometo que no se arrepentirán-mucho-o al menos esa es mi intención. Acepto dudas, sugerencias, consejos y toda aquella crítica constructiva. Espero les guste. Es un placer conoceros…

Patricia.

_PD: Para que se entienda mejor el argumento, la escenografía y demás cosillas del fic; el prólogo será uno descriptivo. A partir del capítulo 1 empieza lo intenso. _

**Prologo:**

La cuarta gran guerra ninja por fin había terminado y con ello muchas cosas cambiaron. Se perdieron vidas, otras surgieron, otras fueron olvidadas; en fin la vida continuó. O al menos eso es lo que se veía por fuera cuando se miraba a los 12 de konoha o a los que quedaban de ellos.

La aldea por fin se había reconstruido. Se mantuvo la estructura de la mayor parte de la ciudad, el deseo de retener algo del pasado fue demasiado grande para la gente de Konoha. Aunque algunas zonas habían sido cambiadas radicalmente así como la vida de muchos hombres.

Naruto ya no tenía aquel pequeño departamento atiborrado de basura, leche vencida y tazones de ramen; sino que ahora tenía una pequeña casa en el lado este de la ciudad donde trataba de recuperarse de las heridas que le dejo la guerra y porque no… tratando de ocultarse de su ahora internacional club de fans y de los señores feudales y similares que trataban de comprometer al héroe de la guerra con alguna de sus hijas. Como si el necesitase a alguien más que a su Hina-chan.

Ino se había mudado "misteriosamente" con Sai. Nadie sabía el cómo ni el porqué. Solo que después de la guerra Ino Yamanaka y su madre se habían mudado junto al joven pintor. Cerrando desde entonces la floristería Yamanaka.

Sakura se mudó al conjunto de departamentos que se construyó junto al hospital de Konoha, ella como ninja médico aun veía en directo el resultado de la guerra y siguiendo su camino ninja se había entregado por entero a ese trabajo junto con Shizune y su maestra.

El clan Hyuga había mantenido casi intacta su estructura anterior a la guerra, salvo por un pequeño cambio, en uno de sus jardines debajo de un árbol siempre lleno de pájaros, reposaba la tumba del genio Hyuga. Una de las pocas cosas que había exteriorizado el deseo de la rama inferior y de algunos miembros de la rama superior de la familia de acabar con el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Shikamaru había sido nombrado-muy a su pesar-nuevo líder del clan Nara así como Choji del clan Akimichi. Aunque ellos en verdad no habían cambiado mucho. Excepto tal vez por las continuas visitas de una embajadora de la arena al bosque de los ciervos y las visitas cada vez menos frecuentes a la BBQ y más frecuentes al Ichiraku ramen de Choji.

Situación similar vivían Kiba Inuzuka(salvo por el hecho de que ahora trabajaba 18 horas diarias en la nueva y rediseñada veterinaria Inuzuka) y Shino Aburame(quien trabaja el mismo tiempo con sus insectos) mientras esperaban la oportunidad de convertirse en jounin

Ten Ten por suerte había perdido muy poco en la guerra, materialmente hablando, su familia y su casa luego de la reconstrucción podría decirse habían resistido el paso del tiempo. Ella tan solo había perdido una cosa: a Neji Hyuga y con eso, al mismo tiempo, lo habia perdido todo. Aun cuando ahora era tan solo una maestra en la academia ninja, se podía ver que aquel brillo en su mirada ya no existía y que nunca volvería.

Rock Lee mientras y por órdenes expresas de la Hokage se encontraba viviendo en Sunagakure realizando una misión de rango S de un año desde el día siguiente al fin de la guerra. Misión que estaba a punto de terminar en menos de 24 horas.

Y los protagonistas de esta historia, bueno ellos se encontraban en la torre del Hokage enfrentando al consejo de ancianos de Konoha, al del Clan Hyuga, a los Kages y a la Hokage para que estos aceptaran una por demás extraña petición:

-Yo, Uchiha Sasuke pido la autorización para rehacer el clan Uchiha-

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Gracias por leer. Espero subir el primer capítulo mañana. Cuídense y hasta luego.


	2. Capítulo 1:Diamantes,pinceles y maids

Buenos días/noches, espero les hay gustado el prólogo. Ahora sí empiezo con la historia en sí, pero antes debo aclarar un par de cosillas: en un futuro no muy lejano habrá lemon, le daré un buen espacio al resto de parejas del fanfic y publicare un capitulo diario(o bien antes de las 10 am o después de las 10 pm).

**CAPITULO 1:**

_-Yo, Uchiha Sasuke pido la autorización para rehacer el clan Uchiha-_

*****Konoha. Hace 33 días*****

Era un día soleado en Konoha con una fresca brisa matutina y el típico e inexplicable olor a verano. Un día perfecto si es que decides salir a pasear con algún amigo o una persona especial, ir de campo con la familia o simplemente relajarse. Un día perfecto, claro, si es que no eres Sasuke Uchiha, el renegado, el traidor de Konoha, el asesino, el mounstro, en fin sino eres el último bastardo Uchiha en el mundo.

O si eres la persona a la que una joven pelinegra ha decidido pedir ayuda.

**-Uchiha san por favor, déjeme quedarme en el distrito Uchiha.**

Sasuke, que acababa de despertarse miró a la chica pelinegra, que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía familiar. Aunque en verdad se le hacía difícil recordar de donde la conocía, era un joven no muy alta, de largo cabello negro con tonos azules-se parece a Mikoto, pensó Sasuke-, con un cuerpo demasiado cubierto por una polera ancha-probablemente sea gorda, pensó Sasuke-, piel blanca como una muñeca de porcelana y el rostro del color de los tomates.

**-¿Quién eres?-**preguntó Sasuke, sin ánimos de fingir que conocía a la chica que estaba frente a él. La misma que al oírlo se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojos por fin mostró el color perla de estos- ¿eres una Hyuga?-preguntó él ya perdiendo la paciencia, digamos que los Hyuga nunca habían sido recibidos con los brazos abiertos por los Uchihas y menos en el barrio fantasma de su clan.

**-Sí-**dijo la joven forzándose a no tartamudear y tragarse el nudo que sentía en la garganta, mientras se repetía mentalmente _"Hinata, tienes que ser fuerte, hazlo por Neji kun"_- Soy Hinata Hyuga, di el examen chunin junto contigo-dijo, esperando que la recordara, pero al ver que este no decía nada sino que más bien la miraba frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviese a punto de sufrir una jaqueca añadió- estudiamos juntos en la academia Uchiha.

**-…-**Sasuke no le respondió aunque ya empezaba a recordar a la heredera Hyuga, era la que hacia grupo con el perro y el chico de los bichos. Nunca había hecho nada memorable, no tenia porque recordarla. De hecho, debería echarla de su territorio, pero le daba curiosidad saber que haría para que lo recordara y sobre todo como había hecho para traspasar las barreras y trampas que había colocado a los alrededores de su casa para ahuyentar a los demás miembros de la aldea y a Naruto.

**-Po… por favor Uchiha san-**pidió rendida la ojiluna apretando fuertemente sus puños, ella ya sabía que era insignificante y la gente no la solía recordar mas que por ser la acosadora de Naruto kun o la asesina de Neji Hyuga. Alguien débil a quien tenían que proteger, primero Kurenai, luego Kiba y Shino, pero sobre todo Neji kun.

Sasuke al ver que la chica ya no podía mas pensó "que chica mas débil" mientras le hacia una sola pregunta**- ¿porque?**

**-Uchiha san, no tengo donde quedarme- **le respondió Hinata pensando que si era honesta, al menos en algo, él se apiadaría.

**-búscate un hotel-**le contesto Sasuke pisando su fe en la piedad de los Uchiha, como decía su padre "los Uchihas tienen un corazón de piedra, no, ellos definitivamente no tienen corazón, no tienen nada"

**-no tengo dinero y… - **ella seguía apelando a la piedad, era tonto, pero no tenía más opciones. Todo su plan dependía de que el Uchiha la aceptara voluntariamente en su casa y luego… en su cama.

**-eres una Hyuga- **la cortó Sasuke, que tuvo un mal presentimiento al verla fijamente a los ojos de luna de la chica Hyuga. Había algo malo en ella. Le estaba mintiendo descaradamente, temblaba, sudaba frio y podía oír los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón a pesar de la distancia. Hinata Hyuga, en definitiva era una mala mentirosa.

**-¡aún así no tengo dinero!- **gritó Hinata ya cansada, ella no quería estar ahí, no quería hacer nada de lo que Ten Ten y su abuelo le habían dicho. Ella amaba a Neji y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario para cumplir su sueño, pero si el Uchiha se ponía en ese plan ya no tenía más alternativa que aceptar que fracasó, de nuevo. Estaba harta, harta de su familia, de sus amigos, de Naruto y sus indecisiones, del fantasma de su madre, de los pájaros, de ella misma. Estaba harta de todo.

**-y yo no tengo porque aceptarte en mi casa- **dijo Sasuke cuando vio a la Hyuga bajando la mirada, conteniendo su furia y dándose la vuelta para marcharse de su territorio. Sabía que mentía y eso despertó un insano deseo de querer hacerla confesar y porque no, jugar con ella como jugaron con él.

**-se limpiar- **soltó de repente la Hyuga cuando una "brillante" idea le vino a la mente, dejando a un Uchiha sorprendido.

**-¿qué?-**preguntó desconcertado, porque debería importarle a él que ella supiese limpiar o no.

**-también se cocinar, planchar, cuidar un jardín, bordar, tejer, coser, hacer arreglos flores… soy discreta, invisible, ni siquiera notara mi presencia…por favor Uchiha sama-**dijo Hinata agitada después de haber dicho de golpe todas las cualidades que poseía, usando un nuevo sufijo, tal vez si era tan orgulloso como decía la gente, alimentar su ego le daría puntos a favor- **déjeme quedarme en su casa. Solo necesito un lugar donde dormir y usted a alguien que lo ayude a conservar su casa. **

**-¿quieres ser mi sirvienta?- **pregunto divertido el Uchiha conteniendo una risa, oír esa declaración de alguien que en esos momentos tenía todo el estilo de un cachorrito mojado, era simplemente gracioso.

**-se... seré lo... lo que u… usted desee pe... pero por… por favor deje que me quede-** pidió Hinata con un susurro. La máscara de fortaleza y determinación que usó desde que escapara de su clan por fin se había roto. Estaba nerviosa, por fin podía apreciar las consecuencias de que su plan funcionara, tenía miedo y una parte de ella rezaba porque el Uchiha se negara.

**-24 horas-** le dio por toda respuesta el Uchiha

**-¿24 horas?-** preguntó confundida la Hyuga sin tener idea de a qué se refería con eso-¿Qué qué significa eso?

**-no soy la beneficencia y no pienso contratar a…**- dijo el Uchiha dándole la espalda a la ojiluna, pero fue cortado por la chica, quien contra todo pronóstico lo tomó del brazo.

**-no… no tiene que pagarme… so... solo deje que me quede en su casa. No necesito nada mas, por favor Uchiha sama**- rogó la ojiluna pensando en lo que pasaría si en verdad se convertía en una sirvienta del clan unipersonal de los Uchiha. No, definitivamente, ella no podía ser contratada por él, ella no podía ser una empleada en verdad, ella tenía que convertirse en algo más.

**-no puedo-** dijo secamente el Uchiha.

**-por favor Uchiha sama- **rogó de nuevo Hinata sama.

**-¿porque?-** pregunto preocupado e irritado en igual medida.

**-porque nadie debe saber que aún sigo en Konoha-**dijo ella tan bajo que él apenas pudo oirla.

**-tienes 30 segundos para explicarme eso o yo mismo te llevare ante la hokage-** dijo Sasuke mientras activaba el sharingan. Esa chica podría fácilmente ser una ninja desertora de Konoha.

**-escapé de mi clan.**

***** En otra parte de la aldea*****

**-¡Ino! ¡Regresa de una vez!- **grito enojado, muy enojado un joven de piel blanca, ojos negros y de cabello corto que llevaba un set de pinceles y pinturas debajo de un brazo**- ¡Ino Yamanaka! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Regresa de una puñetera vez!**

La joven rubia de ojos azules y vestida de morado, lo ignoto, mordiéndose fuertemente los labios en un intento de acallar el sonido de su llanto y porque no el sonido de su corazón haciéndose pedazos. Ella solo quería ayudar a Sai, solo quería que fuese capaz de sentir por el mismo, que dejara aquellos malditos libros y empezara a vivir. Solo quería ayudar.

**-¡Maldición! ¡Vuelve!- **seguía gritando Sai irritado mientras perseguía a la Yamanaka. No entendía porque ella se ponía así. Fue ella quien le enseñó sobre las emociones, ella fue su maestra. No entendía porque se ponía así después de decirle que se iba a casar con alguien más. Se supone que ella debería estar feliz.

**-¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué diablos te comportas así?!-** le gritó cuando por fin pudo atraparla**- Se supone que deberías estar feliz por mí. ¡Diablos! Quiero que seas la madrina de mi boda no que mates a nadie, ¿Por qué te pones así?-** le gritó de nuevo. Ella realmente lo enojaba- quiero compartir mi felicidad contigo. Es tan difícil entender eso.

Él le siguió gritando, pero ella solo veía como sus labios se movían, no era capaz de oír ni de decir nada. Él se iba a casar y ella era un tonta. Fin de la historia.

***** En Suna*****

Una rubia de coletas estaba sentada en la mesa de su casa esperando a que sus dos hermanos y el ninja de Konoha bajaran a cenar. Dentro de poco más de un mes, se cumpliría un año desde que el ninja de la hoja vivía con ellos.

**-¡Kankuro, Gaara, Lee bajen de una vez!-** gritó de nuevo pero ahora con un tono amenazador- Si no bajan yo subiere y los bajare a golpes- amenazó mientras se levantaba de la mesa tomaba su abanico y se disponía a salir de la cocina. Pero justo en ese momento los tres chicos bajaban tan relajados como si nada hubiera pasado.

**-Hola Temari san-** la saludo Rock Lee mientras sus hermanos miraban sus platos.

La comida transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, salvo las típicas peleas entre los hermanos del kazekage y Lee.

**-Dime Lee-** habló por fin Gaara**-¿que decía esa carta que te envió Naruto?**

**-ah eso-** dijo Lee mientras devoraba su octavo tazón de arroz- Naruto dice que está en la frontera entre el país del demonio y el país del fuego.

**-No sabia que el país del demonio tuviese problemas- **dijo Gaara con un mal presentimiento

**-No no no-** dijo Lee mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo para bajar la comida**- no fue por una misión, fue a buscar algo**

**-¿buscar algo?-**pregunto curioso Kankuro recibiendo un golpe de Temari por ser curioso

**-¿Qué está buscando?-**preguntó Temari mientras Kankuro le lanzaba una mirada matadora

**-un diamante-**dijo Lee mientras hacía señas para que los hermanos de la arena se acercaran a él, como si lo que fuese a decir fuera confidencial.

**-¿un diamante?-**pregunto asombrado Gaara, el Naruto que él conocía no le prestaba mucha atención a esas cosas

**-¿desde cuándo a Naruto le gustan esas cosas?-**preguntó Kankuro confundido

**-No es para él-**respondió muy sonriente Lee- **es para Hinata. Naruto le va a pedir que se case con él.**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nota de autora: **_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. No olviden cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica siempre es bien aceptada. En el próximo capítulo saldrán mas personajes y poco a poco se irá revelando quien posee el deseo y la voluntad del fuego.


	3. Capítulo 2: Explosiones

Hola, disculpen la demora. Tenía planeado subir el capitulo el viernes pero no pude hacerlo por motivos externos. Espero disculpen las molestias y disfruten el capítulo, aún si no es la típica manera en la que suelen actuar o ser ciertos personajes. Supongo, que al final, me gusta hacer explotar a los personajes que quiero.

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

_-No es para él-respondió muy sonriente Lee- es para Hinata. Naruto le va a pedir que se case con él._

En medio del día soleado que hacía en Konoha, los herederos del clan Hyuga y Uchiha se encontraban en medio de lo que podía ser una de las escenas más bizarras que la aldea de la hoja había visto.

**-escapé de mi clan.-** dijo la joven Hyuga que al ver que el Uchiha le iba a responder decidió ser "sincera" nuevamente y contarle parte de su historia- por favor Uchiha san necesito que me ayude

**-vuelve a tu clan Hyuga-** le dijo fríamente caminando de regreso a la casa del barrio Uchiha que habitaba, la que estaba al lado de su casa, aun no era capaz de estar en esta por mucho tiempo. El dolor y la soledad que había en esta le asfixiaban.

**-¡no puedo!-** le grito Hinata corriendo detrás de él y sabiendo que si no actuaba pronto su única oportunidad de cumplir con su misión se esfumaría, se armó de valor y con un suave, limpio y sobre todo impredecible movimiento tomo al Uchiha por sorpresa golpeándolo y cortando el flujo de chacra y bloqueando sus nervios.

Sasuke en primer lugar se sorprendió, era muy difícil-por no decir imposible-atacarlo por la espalda y por sorpresa. Eso hizo que el interés por la Hyuga creciera. Y en segundo lugar se sintió molesto, muy molesto, del tipo de molesto como cuando Sakura aparecía en su casa y trataba de hacerlo entrar y razón para que sea mas sociable con la gente de la aldea. Como si eso fuera posible, como si las madres de Konoha no apartaran a los niños de su camino cada que lo veían, como si algún vendedor de la aldea estuviera dispuesto a hacer negocio con él- incluso cuando el dobe de Naruto lo llevaba al Ichiraku's Ramen podía sentir como el dueño de este lugar lo atendía solo por no ofender a Naruto, como si no sintiera el miedo y el rechazo de los shinobis de la aldea. Siempre supo que si algún día regresaba a Konoha no sería bien recibido, pero no imagino que al regresar después de haber hecho añicos su orgullo y haber estado al borde la muerte por proteger la aldea por la que murió su hermano el escenario fuese el mismo. Él ya había pagado por todos sus pecados, pero esa gente aun no lo perdonaba. Que querían que hiciera, que se arrodillara frente a cada persona de la villa. ¡Por el amor a Kami sama! Er un niño cuando vio a sus padres morir a manos de su hermano. Era un niño cuando el deseo de vengarse corrompió su vida. Era tan solo un niño cuando se atrevió a abandonar la villa y empezar una vida rodeada de la peor escoria de la sociedad. No la pasó bien en esos años, nadie supo lo que tuvo que soportar ni a lo fue obligado a hacer para seguir vivo y cumplir su misión en la ninja. Y era apenas un adolescente cuando se entero de todo aquello que él creía era verdad no era más que una mentira. Su vida y él se quebraron en miles de pedazos al oír la verdad, pero ya era tarde. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Volver a Konoha? Claro que no podía, ese era el precio que pago para hacerse fuerte. El jamás podría volver. O al menos eso creyó.

Cuando salió del "trance" en el que se encontraba se encontró con la imagen de la Hyuga llorando sobre él. Es extraño, pensó él, definitivamente es extraño que una chica pudiera verse tan hermosa y tan destruida al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba tan ida que apenas noto como el Uchiha reactivaba su flujo de chakra y sus centros nerviosos.

**-Lo… lo siento Uchiha san-** dijo llorando Hinata**- yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo. Aunque sea por Neji nii san no puedo hacerle eso a usted. Soy demasiado débil.**

-eres una mala mentirosa- le respondió Sasuke tomándola por los brazos haciéndola que se sentara sobre él mientras se incorporaba- desde que llegaste supe que mentías. Aunque el que alguien que ha tratado de sorprenderme se desmorone sobre mí, es divertido-

**-lo siento-** se disculpó otra vez Hinata. Quien tenía un montón de dudas y confusión en su mente. Después de haber bloqueado al Uchiha- atacarlo exactamente- pensó que podía seguir con su plan, pero cuando lo hizo y lo volteo para halar con él. Para obligarlo a escucharla, vio dentro de él. Vio dolor. Vio a un pájaro enjaulado dentro de esos ojos negros y profundos. No podía hacerle eso a él. No podía utilizarlo como su familia había hecho con su primo. Ella no era así. Aunque fuera tonto el Uchiha le recordó a su primo. En los instantes en que lo vio a los ojos pudo ver las semejanzas entre él y su primo. El Uchiha no había tenido una vida fácil, al igual que su primo había perdido a su familia a manos de otro miembro de la familia. El destino también había jugado sucia y cruelmente con él. Le había arrebatado tonto. Y aunque el Uchiha no tuviese un sello en su frente, podía sentir que estaba tan roto como su primo antes de conocer a Naruto kun. **-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…**

Sasuke Uchiha estaba tan solo como Neji.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba tan solo y hundido como ella.

Era gracioso.

Ambos estaban jodidos.

Y ella estaba tratando de utilizarlo como su padre la usó a ella, como usó a su madre y a su primo. Ella sabía lo que pasaría después de eso… lo destruiría para siempre y no habría ningún Naruto kun que pudiera ayudarla.

**-¡Basta! – **Le gritó el Uchiha furioso mientras contemplaba a la chica Hyuga, era extraño, tenía el deseo de echarla de su casa en ese preciso momento pero al mismo tiempo deseaba confortarla como nadie lo hizo con él**.- ¡Deja de pedirme perdón! ¡No lo merezco!-**exploto por fin el Uchiha. Sabía que era tono, pero en ese momento la Hyuga le parecía el mejor catalizador para sus emociones**-¡Soy el bastardo Uchiha! ¡Soy un mounstro! Debes alejarte de mí. Me tienes miedo. No soy más que la escoria que Naruto recogió. No me pidas perdón cuando lo único que sientes por mi es repulsión. Lárgate. No necesito la compasión de nadie más. Por mi Konoha y toda su gente se puede ir al infierno. Ustedes son los malditos bastardos. Ustedes fueron los que me quitaron todo- **gritó de nuevo activando el sharingan y apretando las blancas muñecas de la Hyuga con tanta fuerza que los huesos de esta empezaron a fisurarse, pero aun así ella no grito ni nada, solo lo veía con los ojos llenos de miedo. Ella le temía. Ella era como el resto de personas de la aldea. Hastiado de todo eso, la soltó, se paro y se fue caminado rumbo a su casa**- Márchate Hyuga-**le dijo fríamente dándole la espalda**- es mi última advertencia.**

A pesar de esa amenaza Hinata no le hizo caso. Haber odio de sus labios aquello que ella pensaba provocaron en ella una liberación. Como si esa hubiera sido una sesión de catarsis. Y aun contra toda lógica la sensación de liberación hizo que ella hiciera algo que iba contra la naturaleza que todos creían que ella tenía. Era cierto, ella era tímida, pero no era porque fuese débil. Era cierto que perdía en los combates con su hermana, que sus amigos siempre tenían que protegerla, pero todo aquello no era su culpa.

Haber crecido sola en una casa donde el fantasma de su madre la perseguía haciendo que no solo su padre la rechazase sino que también el resto de familia la tratara como basura. El clan Hyuga tenía muchos más secretos sucios de lo que la gente creía, y ella los conocía y había cargado con eso desde que era una niña. Había vivido con miedo toda su vida, pero no con miedo de los demás, sino con miedo a sí misma, después de todo, ella estaba maldita y todo lo que tocaba terminaba siendo destruido. Ella era el peor error de los Hyuga.

Entonces ella lanzo al aire todo el sentido común que tenia y empezó a reír como una loca mientras de sus ojos brotaban incontrolables lágrimas.

-Eres un bastardo-

Dijo la Hyuga dejando, de nuevo, sorprendió al Uchiha que detuvo su caminata y se volteo para verla. _"Esa chica no está nada bien", _pensó el Uchiha al verla.

**-Mi padre trató de matar a mi madre cuando se enteró de que tenía un amante y planeaba abandonarlo-** dijo la hyuga mirando al cielo, hablándole a nadie más que a sí misma, ese era el monologo de su vida y ya no le importaba que alguien pudiera oírla. Después de todo ella había estado a punto de convertirse en alguien como su padre, ya no podía caer más bajo. **–No es difícil de imaginar, Hanako tenía mi edad cuando fue obligada a casarse con Hiashi, aunque sin duda ella era más patética que yo. Creo que herede eso de ella.**

**-…-** Sasuke no podía decir nada. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Ella necesitaba hacerlo y sabía que en ese momento su presencia ni siquiera le importaba a ella.

**-pero no pudo matarla, solo la golpeo hasta romperle las costillas y destruirle el ojo izquierdo, mientras la violaba-** dijo la Hyuga recordando uno de los tantos secretos que había sido obligada a oír desde que era niña**- y después de 6 meses y medio nací yo. Hanako era tan inútil que ni siquiera pudo dar a luz a una niña sana. Lo peor de todo ni siquiera pudo dar a luz a una niña que se pareciese a Hiashi, tenía que ser malditamente parecida a ella. Hiashi no creyó que yo fuera su hija hasta que el tercer Hokage y Tsunade le convencieron de eso. Aun así Hiashi me odio desde el momento que nací.**

**-..- **Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa. Estaba viendo la caída del clan Hyuga a través de su heredera. Al menos se que Mikoto y Fugaku me quisieron, pensó Sasuke con sórdido placer.

**-durante años viví soportando a Hanako repitiendo cuanto me odiaba y a Hiashi despreciándome frente a los demás. No importaba cuan fuerte trabajara para satisfacer a Hiashi, aun cuando aprendí a usar a leer y usar genjutsus a los dos años, o usar el elemento agua en mi cumpleaños número 3, nada nunca era suficiente para él.**

**-…- **Esas palabras le hicieron recordar a Sasuke mucho de él mismo.

**-Ya sabes, no importaba cuan fuerte fuera, para Hiashi nunca fui suficiente. Para todos el genio Hyuga era Neji kun. Y mientras todos los alababan Hiashi me encerraba con las ancianas del clan para que no puliera mis habilidades. Es gracioso ¿sabes? Ellos me atrofiaron. Cuando conocí a Itachi kun él me dijo que yo podía ser quien rompiera todos sus records. Al final, incluso en eso él estaba equivocado.**

**-…- esa revelación hizo enojar a Sasuke, incluso en ese entonces Itachi sabía que él jamás lo superaría.**

**-pero no me mires así-**dijo Hinata viéndolo a los ojos con los ojos rojos por el llanto**- Itachi kun te quería mas de lo que alguna vez alguien me ha querido a mí. Incluso en eso él estaba muy equivocado, no solo no rompí ninguno de sus records, sino que me convertí en un mounstro como los de mi familia. Parece que al final ambos fallamos. ¿No lo crees Sasuke kun?- **preguntó ella burlona. Parecía otra y aunque sabía que luego se arrepentiría de eso, quería hacerlo, quería hablarle a alguien así, durante años había reprimido su verdadera personalidad detrás de su miedo y su timidez. Estaba arruinada, explotar un poco más le daba igual.

**-¿Qué mierda quieres Hyuga?-** le dijo Sasuke mostrándose como realmente era, ella había abierto una puerta que nunca debía haberse abierto, ahora tenía que soportar las consecuencias

**-No lo sé Uchiha-**dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza-cuando vine sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería, mejor dicho lo que debía hacer, pero ahora ya no lo sé. Ahora estoy perdida.

Por alguna extraña razón Sasuke no se sintió conmovido por ella, era una sensación distinta, algo como compañerismo de dos personas rotas. La amistad de dos seres arruinados al borde del abismo.

**-te enfermaras si sigues allí afuera-** dijo él **– no te invitaré te ni galletitas pero puedes pasar. –**dijo él poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón después de abrir la puerta de su casa. Cuando estaba en casa solía usar tan solo un pantalón y un polo negro. A la fregada el estilo de emo vengador, como decía Naruto, en su casa podía ser tan descuidado y borde como quería. Al ver que la Hyuga lo seguía dijo **- cierra la puerta después de entrar. No quiero que tus gritos asusten a los fantasmas del barrio Uchiha.**

A Hinata le dio un escalofrío y recordó porque es que le tenía miedo al último Uchiha, de hecho, porque le tenía miedo a la gran mayoría de hombre del mundo entero.

**-¿Qué me va a hacer?**-le preguntó asustada mientras la imagen de Hiashi y Hanako la atacaban. Tenía la mala costumbre de recordar a Hanako cada vez que estaba con algún hombre desconocido. Eso era sin duda la causa de su miedo encubierto por timidez y tartamudeo. Ella no quería ser como Hanako.

**-torturarte- **dijo él sentándose en un sofá en la sala de esa casa**- siéntate- **ordeno al verla parada en el pasadizo de la entrada. Ella lo obedeció y se sentó en un sofá frente a él, temblando y jugando con sus manos, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

-**U… Uchi…Uchiha san-** trató de hablar ella pero el nudo en su garganta apenas la dejaba pronunciar palabra

-**cállate y escúchame-** ordeno de nuevo él**- estas en mi territorio, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. No creo que nadie venga a buscarte ni mucho menos a salvarte. Solo hay tres personas que pueden venir a esta casa y justamente ahora esas tres personas no se encuentran en la aldea. Así que solo tienes dos opciones- dijo él levantando dos dedos- primero decirme toda la verdad y atenerte a lo que yo juzgue conveniente o decirme toda la verdad y arriesgarte a que yo te juzgue como crea conveniente**

**-es la misma alternativa-** dijo ella confundida

**-exacto-** dijo él con una leve sonrisa- **es la misma opción con la única diferencia de que el grado de dolor de una es peor que la otra. Así que ahora habla antes de que me aburra y te juzgue sin oírte.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de autora: **¿Estuvo muy raro? ¿Demasiado tirado de los pelos? ¿Dónde está Sai? Lo siento, estoy divagando. Espero les haya gustado aún cuando es otro enfoque al que se le ha dado a la historia. De nuevo gracias por leer, por los comentarios y no olviden que las críticas son siempre bienvenidas. Hasta mañana.


	4. Capítulo 3: la llegada de la arena

Hola, disculpen de nuevo por la demora pero por ciertas ideas que recibí tuve que cambiar un poco la historia. Aún así espero les guste y le den una oportunidad a esta historia. Ya con el paso del tiempo-espero-el fic tomará forma.

**Capítulo 3: **

**-exacto-** dijo él con una leve sonrisa- **es la misma opción con la única diferencia de que el grado de dolor de una es peor que la otra. Así que ahora habla antes de que me aburra y te juzgue sin oírte.**

Le soltó de golpe el Uchiha haciendo que el peso de la situación así como los pros y contras de la misma la golpeara de frente en lacara sin ningún tipo de compasión. Pero bueno, a estas alturas ¿que podría perder en realidad? Bueno, podía perder muchas cosas y su "yo" valiente por alguna manera había vuelto a esconderse detrás de la máscara de miedo, timidez y debilidad que le habían enseñado a usar

**-te vas a enojar- **le respondió cabizbaja, buscando alguna salida a sus propias acciones.

**-estoy esperando-**dijo Sasuke acomodándose mejor en el sofá, y con acomodarme me refiero a echarse sobre el sofá como si fuese un niño chiquito se tratase-** y se te está pasando el tiempo.- **le dijo mientras jugaba con una kunai. Quien lo viera pensaría que estaba distraído y que la conversación que protagonizaba le daba igual.

**-Ok-** dijo Hinata armándose de valor "los Hyuga no se rinden", pensó en ese momento, aunque ella no se sintiera muy Hyuga en esos momentos y en los que le siguieron al final de la guerra ninja**.- pero promete que no me mataras ni usaras el sharingan ni el amateratsu ni ningún tipo de genjutsu, taijutso o ninjutsu- **le pidió al recordar que la persona que se encontraba frente suyo fue alguna vez un renegado, traidor, asesino, en fin un ninja peligroso que no tendría dificultad en matarla o causarle algún daño severo e irreparable. Oficialmente su "yo" valiente se había extinguido.

**-Solo habla-** dijo él mirándola de reojo

**-no sé por dónde empezar-** dijo nerviosa mientras empezaba a contar las manchitas en la alfombra, un momento ¿Por qué no tenía una alfombra?-**no tienes alfombra-**dijo completamente desviada del tema.

**-No y tampoco tengo paciencia. Así que habla de una vez-** ordeno Sasuke recordando que cuando no pudo limpiar el ramen que Naruto hizo caer sobre la alfombra y sintiéndose demasiado perezoso decidió botar la alfombra.

-**Bueno, supongo que no puedo huir ahora-** dijo ella- **de seguro se enojara conmigo-** volvió a repetir**- pero Uchiha san merece una explicación**-dijo ella para sí misma ignorando al pelinegro, así, pensó, podría concentrarse mejor.

Sasuke solo la vio con diversión. Era patético, el ser solo visitado y apreciado por su loca acosadora pelirrosa y el rubio hiperactivo adicto al ramen, habían minado su estilo. Esa era la única explicación lógica para que esta situación le pareciera divertida.

**-Como todos saben el clan Hyuga está separado en dos ramas, la rama superior a la que pertenezco yo y la rama inferior a la que pertenecía Neji kun, la rama que esta obligada a servirnos- **dijo ella recordando las diferencias sociales que existían dentro de su clan**-** **Cada miembro del bouke es obligado a usar un sello. Mejor dicho cuando son niños, son llevados a la rama superior para que se les aplique el sello del pájaro enjaulado y así estén obligados para siempre a servirnos a nosotros. Es horrible**- dijo ella recordando como hace unos días los sobrinitos de Ko, habían sido sellados también. Era indignante, no importa cuántas veces la sangre sea derramada ni todo aquello que se perdió en la guerra, habían cosas malas que nunca cambiaban**.- A mí nunca me ha gustado esa costumbre, pero cada vez que le decía eso a padre o alguien de la rama superior me golpeaban-** dijo recordándose de niña, siendo golpeada por una de sus nodrizas cuando el pregunto porque su primo Neji tenía esa marca tan rara en la frente**.- Pero no fui la única- dijo con una leve sonrisa- Neji kun pensaba como yo, aunque al principio tuvimos muchas diferencias, Neji kun ha sido lo más cercano a un hermano mayor que he tenido nunca. Incluso después de ser ascendido a jounin y empezado a tomar en cuenta como opción para nuevo líder del clan por mi padre, Neji nii san nunca olvido lo que significaba el sello y el deseo que teníamos ambos de que eso se acabara de una vez.**

El Uchiha seguía preguntándose ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver eso con él? Todos los clanes tenían costumbres extrañas. Los Uchiha tenían las maldiciones relacionadas con l sharingan, los Yamanaka eran torturados desde que eran niños para poder resistir a ataques mentales. Los Aburame convivían con insectos- incluso dentro de su piel- apenas nacían. Los Inuzuka eran abandonados en cuevas con lobos para sacar su instinto salvaje. Los Akimichi eran inyectados desde que estaban en el vientre con catalizadores, medicamentos y otros compuestos químicos para hacerlos obesos, con el riesgo de causarles enemas y obstruir las arterias. Y tantas otras cosas más. Todos los clanes tenían sus trapos sucios. Eso no era una novedad.

**-Pero cuando Neji murió, todo se derrumbó- **dijo entre sollozos la Hyuga-** a pesar de que Neji kun murió por mi culpa yo… yo no pude hacer nada. No podía volver al clan Hyuga sabiendo que todas las esperanzas de la rama inferior habían muerto con Neji kun. Y cuando trate de hablar con ellos. Ellos me echaron, dijeron que yo mate a Neji. No me dejaron ni hablar, yo solo quería ayudarlos, pero me odian. Si no hubiera sido tan débil. Si no hubiese sido tan tonta podría evitar que él muriera. Él podía cambiar el destino del clan. Yo no pude hacerlo. Nunca pude hacer algo por Neji. Él siempre se encargó de todo. Cuando el murió yo no sabía qué hacer.- **se sinceró la Hyuga, sin su primo estaba perdida y ni siquiera Naruto era capaz de ayudarla.

**-Lindo discurso-** se burlo Sasuke tratando de olvidar la estúpida comparación que hizo entre la Hyuga y él. La muerte de sus hermanos. El sacrifico para protegerlos. El sentimiento de pérdida. El ser subestimados. La sensación de pérdida. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba que la Hyuga le recordara aquello que trataba de sepultar en lo más profundo de su mente**- pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo.**

**-Sí tiene que ver- **gritó la Hyuga**- si yo me vuelvo la líder del clan entonces no podré hacer nada, nadie me haría caso. Incluso los ancianos del consejo me lo dijeron, no confían en mí, si llego a ser la líder del clan será solo en apariencia, hasta que aparezca alguien digno de liderar el clan, ellos y Hiashi seguirán manejando todo.**

**-¿y a mí que me importa eso?-** le gruñó mientras recordaba que no había comido nada desde el día de ayer. El hambre lo hacía irritable, más de lo normal.

**-Que yo no puedo ser la líder del clan-** dijo ella como si fuese obvio.

**-¿y eso a mí que me importa? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- **pregunto de nuevo totalmente hastiado.

**-Por derecho de nacimiento la próxima líder del clan soy yo-** dijo ella y al ver que él iba a decir algo lo corto siguiendo con su explicación- **pero si yo fuese desterrada de mi clan. Si ellos me echasen con una causa justificada. Si me volviese indigna de llevar el apellido Hyuga, entonces la siguiente en la línea sucesoria accedería al título de líder del clan. Si los Hyuga me repudian entonces Hanabi será la líder del clan.**

**-repito ¿y eso a mí que me importa?-** dijo el azabache ocultando el interés que la habían causado las últimas revelaciones de la Hyuga.

**-que tú eres mi mejor opción-** dijo sonriendo como una niña que había sacado un 100 en el examen más difícil del año.

**-¿opción para qué?-** preguntó aunque ya empezaba a hacerse una idea de lo que la Hyuga pensaba.

**-mi clan te detesta-** dijo ella sonriente, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se disculpó-** lo siento no quise decir eso**

**-es la verdad-** dijo él acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios

**-lo siento-** se volvió a disculpar apenada, pero siguió con su explicación- **si mi clan lo odia por ser el último Uchiha y por todo lo que hizo desde que abandono la aldea. Si yo me uno a alguien como usted entonces ellos me repudiaran. Jamás soportarían la deshonra de verse mezclados con un bastardo como usted- **dijo de nuevo sonriente, pero al darse cuenta de que metió la pata de nuevo, volvió a disculparse- **lo siento.**

**-¿a qué te refieres con "mezclarse"?- **dijo él sintiendo que cada vez sus suposiciones se acercaban mas a la realidad

**-yo... yo… yo…- **Hinata no podía hablar de lo avergonzada y abochornada que se encontraba, esa era la parte más fea de su brillante plan, él mismo que en esos momentos le parecía algo digno de una niña de parvulario. Si se pudiera morir por la vergüenza, ella hace mucho lo habría hecho

**-¿tú qué?- **preguntó en tono burlón. Él ya sabía la respuesta pero oírlo de labios de su víctima aumentaba su placer. Era extraño, no se había divertido tanto desde que fuera un genin del equipo 7 y tratara de averiguar que había debajo de la máscara de Kakashi.

**-¡yo quería seducirlo!-** gritó la Hyuga sintiéndose humillada como nunca en su vida. Como diablos se le había ocurrido un plan tan tonto, como diablos le había contado ese plan a quien se supone que era su víctima. Mientras su rostro tomaba todas las tonalidades de rojo que eran humanamente posible se preguntaba cómo es que alguien como ella podía llamarse kunoichi.

**-pues fallaste-** dijo el levantándose del sofá. Camino hacia la puerta de la entrada, abrió la puerta y cortésmente le abrió la puerta- **no sé qué tenias en la cabeza al pensar que algo tan estúpido funcionaria conmigo. No eres la clase de chica que voltearía a ver ni una vez. Eres débil, fea e inútil. Eres sin duda la clase de chica que se pone a llorar cada vez que falla, mientras dice que se esforzara, que trabajará duro, pero al final siempre termina siendo una carga para todos. No eres más que una niña débil que espera que lo demás haga todo por ella.**

**-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó ella indignada**

**-sí lo es. Sino porque esperabas que yo hiciera lo que tu pedias. Podrías encontrar mil y un formas de ser repudiada por tu clan. Podrías tratar de matar a alguien, robar un clan, abandonar la villa. Podrías hacer tantas cosas, pero ¿Qué elegiste? Seducir al bastardo Uchiha para que él cargase con toda la culpa mientras tú te mantenías en un pedestal siendo la niña que cayó en las garras del lobo. Querías obtener todos los beneficios sin ensuciarte más manos. Utilizar a las personas es tu fuerte no Hyuga. Usar el recuerdo de tu madre, luego a tu primo muerto. En verdad eres repugnante Hyuga, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no?**

**-E... eso no… no es cierto. Está equivocado- dijo ella- ¡Yo no soy así!-** gritó ella dolida mientras bajaba la cabeza y colocaba una mano sobre su pecho, que en ese momento le dolía como si mil agujas lo atravesaran, porque él decía la verdad.

**-Hinata Hyuga- **dijo él haciendo una reverencia a modo de burla-** por favor la invito a retirarse de mi residencia. **

**En la torre del Hokage:**

Shizune se encontraba tratando de despertar a Tsunade que había vuelto a tomar una gran cantidad de alcohol en horas de trabajo

**-despierte lady Tsunade-** pedía Shizune mientras movía a la hokage- **es importante por favor**-imploro ella, pero al ver que su maestra seguía dormida no le quedo más que decirle lo que tenía que decirle. Ella no quería hacerlo así, el tema era muy delicado, pero si esa era la única manera de despertar la conciencia de su maestra lo haría**- Rock Lee le ha enviado un pergamino**.

Tsunade al oír el nombre del Shinobi y recordar su misión empezó a despertar, pero no lo suficientemente rápido según la opinión de Shizune. Quien, después de buscar presencias de chakra o de algún ser viviente cerca al rango de la oficina continuó.

**-El Kazekage ha adelantado todo-**dijo de golpe recordando con un escalofrío el mensaje que había llegado en la mañana

**-¿cuando?-** preguntó Tsunade ya despierta por completo

**-la próxima luna llena-** dijo Shizune con temor

**-¿Cuándo es eso?-** pregunto la Hokage levantándose de su asiento tirando con furia y desesperación todos los papeles que se encontraban frente a su escritorio mientras maldecía a Sabaku no Gaara entre dientes y lo llamaba desde maldito mocoso hasta palabras tan fuertes que escandalizaron a Shizune.

**-hoy-** soltó Shizune viendo Tsunade se congelaba en ese instante por la sorpresa**- ellos llegaran dentro de una hora-** le dijo mientras apretaba a TonTon entre sus brazos. El cerdito que había estado cómodamente dormido en una esquina de la oficina al sentir el aura de Tsunade ser acerco a ella buscando protección.

Pero no fue necesario porque la hokage no hizo nada aterrador o algo pro estilo, sino que se derrumbo sobre el piso, maldiciendo el momento en el que la aldea de la hoja había decidido involucrarse en una misión tan delicada.

**-Shizune-** pido Tsunade calmada, demasiado calmada, pensó Shizune

**-¿si?**

**-llama a Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la autora: **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Fue un poquito extraño y tal vez parezca que voy muy lento o que la historia es rara. Pero es que en este momento es la única manera en la que la historia me salga. Gracias de nuevo por leer y por los comentarios. Hasta mañana.


	5. Capítulo 4: Despedidas

Hola, este capítulo es algo diferente- ya que no versa sobre la pareja principal, a la que creo, ya exploté mucho- porque tratara un poco sobre otras parejas algunas bizarras y otras más "normalitas". Espero les guste, con ustedes…

**CAPITULO 4 **

_Él le siguió gritando, pero ella solo veía como sus labios se movían, no era capaz de oír ni de decir nada. Él se iba a casar y ella era un tonta. Fin de la historia._

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sai se había ido, o al menos eso pensó cuando despertó acomodada en su cama. Bueno, en la cama que tenía en casa de este. Lo último que recordaba era que él estaba gritándole porque no se sentía feliz por su inminente boda. Pero como santísimo kami quería que estuviese feliz con una anoticia como esa.

**-eres un idiota-** dijo mientras cubría su almohada y se cubría la cara mientras gritaba de pura frustración.

**-hija, si sigues haciendo eso los vecinos se van a quejar-** oyó a su madre regañarla. Aunque su madre no fue nunca una kunoishi, Ino podría jurar que hubiera sido una excelente jounin, su capacidad para pasar desaparecida y obtener información eran dignas de un Yamanaka de sangre

**-mamá-** dijo ella sentándose de golpe- **¿Cómo llegué aquí?-** pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta, quería escuchar de su madre que al menos Sai de manera indirecta se había preocupado por ella.

**-si quieres saber si Sai estaba muy preocupado por ti y te trajo en brazos desde donde se supone que estaban, la respuesta es no. Un rotundo no. Fue Shikamaru el que te trajo.**

**-ah, ok-** dijo la rubia resignada mientras se levantaba de la cama y veía que llevaba la misma ropa. –definitivamente fue Shikamaru, es tan flojo que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de ponerme otra ropa.

**- hija, está bien que ambos sean amigos, pero el que insinúes que es un perezoso por no desvestirte no es algo que una señorita deba decir- **dijo su madre cubriendo una sonrisa con el dorso de su mano, pero al ver la mirada asesina de su hija agregó- **era una broma. No te enojes.**

**-¿Dónde está Sai?-** preguntó esperando que por algún extraño motivo o de alguna retorcida manera el estuviese preocupado por ella.

**-¿Sai kun?-** le respondió su madre haciendo caras como de niña chiquita que trataba de recordar algo –**creo que se fue con Emma chan. Shikamaru dijo que él estaba pasando por el parque cuando los vio peleando y que luego te desmayaste. Supongo que Sai kun se siente culpable y se fue con su novia.**

**-Mama-** dijo Ino con determinación, la que se apagó al hacer la siguiente pregunta- **¿crees que ya podemos volver a nuestra casa?**

No es que ella no hubiese disfrutado su estadía en la casa de Sai aunque apenas tuviese espacio para sus cosas y sus flores. De hecho desde que se dio cuenta de que Sai le interesaba pensaba que compartir tiempo con él seria productivo, pero n pensó que eso era un arma de doble filo.

Después de que la guerra termino ella volvió a la aldea, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado. Había perdido a su padre. Su familia estaba destrozada. Cuando le dijo que su padre había muerto, su madre entró en estado de shock. Pero no fue la única, gran parte de la población estaba en las mismas, todos habían perdido a alguien en la guerra, ya sea un padre, una madre, un hijo, un hermano o un amigo. Al final todos habían sido lastimados.

Ella también se había roto y no podía ayudar a su madre. Fue por eso que cuando Sai se acercó a ella, por fin pudo ver un rayo de luz. Él dijo que podía quedarse en su casa. Había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que se conocieron, el Sai antiguo nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ella y su madre sufrían por permanecer en una casa rodeada de buenos recuerdos de tiempos pasados y la presencia dolorosa y punzante del fantasma de Inoichi Yamanaka.

Fue entonces cuando ella y su madre se mudaron con Sai, aunque eso levanto muchas sospechas y miradas indiscretas. A ella eso no le importaba, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde quedase hasta que su madre y ella pudieran ser más fuertes, pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para ir con los Nara o Akimichi, o con alguien más. Sai fue distinto, él recién empezaba a sentir, si que la opción de que sintiese lastima por ellas era pequeña, o al menos eso quiso creer.

Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ella ya se había trazado la meta de ayudarle a recuperar todos los años de emociones que había perdido. Entre ella y su madre tomaron a Sai como un miembro de la familia. Su madre siempre había querido tener un hijo, pero después de ella había nacido su madre no pudo tener más hijos. Así que no le sorprendió mucho cuando su madre enfoco todas sus energías en Sai. Como tampoco le sorprendió el hecho de que un día, llegando de una misión encontrara a Sai llamando mama a su madre. Ni que esta se hubiese hecho la equivocada idea de que él se hubiese interesado en ella.

Ella estaba enamorada de Sai, de eso nadie dudaba, de hecho no había nadie en la aldea que no se diera cuento. Todos lo sabían, menos el único interesado. No esperaba que el la amase, esa era un emoción demasiado intensa hasta para las personas normales, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que al menos la quisiese un poco. Por eso cuando hace una semana la había invitado a comer al Ichiraku's Ramen- una costumbre que le había pegado Naruto-ella se había emocionado, tal vez todo su trabajo había hecho que él la notase como algo más que la amiga de sus amigos, la chica que ahora vivía en su casa y con la compartía una"mama". Pero nada más alejado de la realidad.

Cuando llegó a su "cita", Sai se encontraba junto a una bella mujer castaña, ella conocía a esa chica. Era una de las enfermeras que trabajaba con ella en el hospital. Con tanto trabajo muchos civiles se habían preparado para ayudar en el hospital con cosas tan simples como poner inyectables o cambiar vendas. Ella agradecía el trabajo de Emma, ya que ella era muy trabajadora y les quitaba mucha carga de encima a los médicos del hospital.

Pero todo ese agradecimiento se fue a la basura cuando Sai le dijo que estaban saliendo juntos. Estaba en shock así que lo único que pudo hacer esa noche fue oír como Sai le contaba que se habían conocido cuando él había ido a llevarle un encargo de su mama. Él le había seguido hablando durante casi una hora, pero ella no recordaba nada de lo que este le había dicho. Durante todo ese tiempo lo único que podía hacer era oír el silencio que la rodeaba, como si ya no estuviese en ese lugar, eso y sentir unas ganas tan intensas de gritar por el dolor que sentía. Pero eso no iba a servir de nada, conocía a Sai, él no sería capaz de entenderlo.

Fue entonces cuando ella se levanto, dejando su plato de ramen sin tocar y se marcho de allí a pesar de la protesta de Emma y de Sai. Mientras se alejaba del Ichiraku's Ramen solo levanto la mano como un gesto de despedida antes de ponerse a correr para salir de la aldea. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la aldea, los guardias trataron de detenerla, pero al verla llorando, a ella, a una de las kunoichis mas lindas y alegres de la aldea, se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal y la dejaron salir. Una mujer llorando no es un buen recuerdo para nadie.

Entonces ella corrió hasta un claro en medio del bosque, era su lugar secreto, ahí podía gritar y llorar hasta no poder más. Fue allí donde lloro sin ningún tipo de barrera por la muerte de Asuma. Gritó hasta quedarse sin voz.

Esa noche poca gente en Konoha fue capaz de dormir, gritos desgarradores, de esos que te dañan el alma, acunaron la noche.

Cuando al día siguiente volvió a su casa, se dio con la sorpresa de que Emma estaba desayunando junto a Sai y su madre. Quiso huir, pero eso no sería algo que su padre hubiese aprobado. Nadie pregunto donde estuvo anoche. Sai estaba tratando de analizar su comportamiento, su madre ya sabía lo que le había pasado y sentía su dolor, y Emma, ella se sentía culpable, podía leerlo en sus ojos. Ella sabía de sus sentimientos por Sai. No había nadie en el hospital que no supiera que no importase cuan pesado fuese el día ni que hubiese paso, la sola presencia de Sai la hacía una mujer feliz. Ella lo sabía y aun así se lo robo.

Odio a Emma. La odio con todo su corazón y se odio aun más a ella misma por ser tan egoísta.

Y desde entonces su vida había empezado a ir en picada, teniendo como punto final, como el clímax de su tragedia la salida con Sai el día de ayer, la salida conde el muy idiota le había pedido que fuera la madrina de su boda con Emma.

**-estaba esperando que me preguntaras eso-** le respondió su madre, sacándola de sus pensamientos- **yo lo estoy, pero ¿lo estás tú?**

**-no, pero es lo único que puedo hacer ahora- **dijo Ino mientras caminaba hacia su madre y la abrazaba- **mama por favor- **pidió en medio del llanto**- vámonos.- **apenas podía oír su voz, mientras abrazaba a su madre sentía que cerraba un capitulo en su vida, un capitulo que nunca debió abrir**- Ya no quiero estar aquí, me duele mucho.**

Cuando Sai volvió a su casa después de haberse pasado toda la tarde caminando sin rumbo por la aldea tratando de entender las reacciones de Ino y sus propias reacciones ante la rubia, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver su casa vacía.

Empezó a gritar llamando a Ino y a su mama, pero ninguna de estas le respondió. Asustado y sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho fue a ver la habitación que ambas compartían y la vio vacía. No estaba ni siquiera la fea flor que Ino siempre ponía en su ventana solo porque sabía que a él no le gustaba.

El armario estaba vacio y la cama hecha. NO había ningún rastro de ambas mujeres. Perdió el control entonces, empezó a gritar y a abrir todas las puertas de su casa. Eso debía ser una broma, ellas no podían haberlo abandonado, no ellas, ellas eran su familia, eran lo que querían. Estaba tan conmocionado que no se dio cuenta de que debajo del florero de Ino había dos cartas.

Mientras tanto en casa de Shikamaru una rubia y su madre, se despedían de los líderes del clan Nara y Akimichi.

**-¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?- **le preguntó Chouji mientras comía unas papitas. Estaba preocupado por ella, pero no quería mostrarlo, si lo hacia Ino se preocuparía aún más. Ella era como una hermanita menor para él y Shikamaru, la hermana ruidosa, rubia y enojona que nunca tuvieron. A él no le gustaba verla sufrir.

**-problemático-** dijo Shikamaru parado junto a Chouji mientras veía a su madre y a la mama de Ino abrazarse y prometerse mil y un cosas que solo las mujeres de edad comprendían.

**-chicos-** los llamo Ino tratando de contener las lagrimas- los voy a extrañar.

**-entonces no te vayas-** le respondió Shikamaru- **menudo lio en el que te has metido.**

-**si vas a tratar de convencerme de que me quede, al menos finge entusiasmo**- bromeó Ino

**-no me harías caso aunque insistiera-** le responder Nara mientras Chouji asentía con la cabeza- **eres una mujer problemática.**

**-Ino por favor piénsalo bien**- pidió por enésima vez Chouji, sabiendo que eran intentos vanos, porque cuando a Ino Yamanaka algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible sacárselo.

**-ya lo pensé-** le respondió ella levantando la cabeza con orgullo y determinación- **en este momento es lo mejor para mí y mi salud mental-** dijo viendo que sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella- **además no será mucho tiempo. Hace años que no voy a visitar a la familia de mama.**

**-pero el país del demonio queda lejos**- dijo Chouji- ¿**cómo podremos ir a visitarte?**

**-no se preocupen yo les escribe cada que pueda- **le dijo Ino-** además no es que me vaya para siempre Tsunade solo me dio permiso por un par de meses- **dijo mientras recordaba su fugaz visita a la hokage. Tsunade al principio se había negado, pero cuando ella le había contado su historia, se ablandó. Le dio permiso diciendo que esas serian sus vacaciones por haber trabajado tanto en el hospital y que aunque no quisiera era lo mejor para ella, porque de nada le iba a servir alguien que no pudiera concentrarse al 100% en su trabajo. Aunque claro está, jugó a su favor el hecho de que su madre era familiar, algo lejana, de la sacerdotisa de ese país. Fue así como la hokague le dio permiso para irse por dos meses al país del demonio, con la misión además de aprender todo lo que pudiese sobre las técnicas médicas que se desarrollaban en dicho lugar.

**-…- **Shikamaru no dijo nada solo la abrazó, siendo imitado por Chouji. A lo que Ino respondió llorando, en verdad iba a extrañar a esos dos idiotas.

**-los voy a extrañar-** dijo llorando y fundiéndose más en ese abrazo, ellos eran el InoShikaCho, el mejor equipo de toda Konoha, a fin de cuentas, eran una familia. Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que su madre le dijo que ya tenían que partir.

Partieron solas pese a que el Nara y el Akimichi les pidieron que les dejasen acompañarlas, pero ambas se negaron, tan solo se despidieron-Ino les pidió que le dijeran a Sakura que se había marchado pero que luego le explicaría todo-, prometieron escribir constantemente y les pidieron mantener en reserva su nueva ubicación. En la aldea lo único que sabían era que se iban de vacaciones.

Después de haber puesto patas arriba su casa, Sai fue corriendo a la floristería Yamanaka a buscarlas. Mentira, aunque quería mucho a la señora Yamanaka él solo pensaba en Ino. Los recuerdos de su última plática lo atormentaban. Él la había echo llorar. Él la había lastimado.

Pero la floristería estaba igual que siempre, cerrada desde la muerte e Inoichi, no había ninguna mínima huella de que Ino hubiese pasado por allí. Se estaba preocupando en serio y empezó a pensar donde podía estar Ino, tenían que arreglar las cosas. Estaba bien si ella no quería ser su madrina de bodas, aun podían ser amigos, no tenia porque irse.

Recordando todo lo que la rubia le había contado sobre si misma fue a buscarla a casa de los Akimichi pero cuando llegó la mama de Chouji le dijo que Ino no había ido allí, pero que si quería buscar a la rubia podía ir a casa de Shikamaru, que el InoShikaCho se reunía siempre en casa de los Nara.

Sai fue corriendo a casa de Shikamaru pero tampoco halló a Ino allí. Lo único que encontró fue a Chouji y a Shikamaru sentado en la puerta de la casa observando la calle que daba a la salida de la villa.

Cuando el Nara lo vio suspiró y le dijo:

**-ella ya se fue.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Nota de la autora:** disculpen que este capítulo no haya sido SasuHina, pero quería darle también su espacio al SaiIno. El mismo que de alguna manera esta entrelazado –o lo estará- con el de nuestra pareja protagonista. De nuevo, gracias por leer. Hasta mañana.


	6. Capítulo 5: Pensamientos y revelaciones

¡Hola! Discúlpenme por no haber subido el capítulo 6 el día de ayer, en verdad lo lamento, pero tuve que hacer un montón de cosas y cuando llegué a mi casa ya era casi media noche y estaba tan cansada que me dormí. Perdón de nuevo. Espero que este capítulo les guste, aunque sea un poquito más largo de lo normal.

¡Gracias por los reviews y las ideas que me dan!

**CAPITULO 5:**

_**-Hinata Hyuga- **__dijo él haciendo una reverencia a modo de burla__**-por favor la invito a retirarse de mi residencia**_

Las palabras del Uchiha- de hecho, toda su estúpida e irritante conversación- se repetía en su cabeza, una y otra vez, como si de un disco viejo y rayado se tratara. No podía echarle toda la culpa al Uchiha, ella no actuó bien. Aunque él le hubiese dicho tantas cosas feas, al menos no podría quitarle eso, ella era alguien que sabía reconocer sus errores y siempre trataba de mejorar, aun si los resultados nunca se veían.

Dio un pequeño grito de frustración cuando caminaba de regreso a su clan, su escape del clan había durado apenas unas horas. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera se hubiesen dado cuenta de que no fue a almorzar y que se había llevado todo su dinero. El cual no era mucho ya que, debía aceptar eso, se lo gastó casi todo apenas le pagaron. Ella nunca había pasado penurias económicas y de hecho nunca en su vida había tomado al dinero como algo importante. Era una Hyuga, pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes y acomodadas de todo el país del fuego, y probablemente de los demás países.

Si hubiese tenido dinero no hubiera ido donde el Uchiha, ni siquiera hubiese pensado en un plan tan tonto como el que había hecho- el cual había fallado rotundamente- sino que se hubiese marchado de la villa. No le importaba si se convertía en un ninja renegado. Si hubiese tenido dinero hubiese ido a Suna a ver a Temari o a Kankuro, él le había dicho que podía ir a verlo cuando quisiera.

Él si era una buena persona, cuando fue a Suna a ayuda en el hospital, se alojó junto en casa del Kazekage y su familia. Temari y ella se habían hecho buenas amigas, no siempre se podía hablar con una kunoichi tan fuerte como la rubia. Kankuro había tratado de ligar con ella, o al menos eso le dijo Temari cuando según ella le rompió el corazón a su hermanito al decir que estaba enamora de Naruto kun y que algún día sería tan fuerte como para poder caminar a su lado.

**-tal vez debería ir a Suna-** dijo en un susurro al viento.

Podría ir a Suna, aunque en verdad su deseo era irse a un lugar donde no la conociesen y evitar que su clan la encontrara. Si se iba a la aldea de la arena, estaba segura que la encontrarían además de causarles muchos problemas a Temari y sus hermanos.

**-Tal vez podría ir a Suna y decirle al kazekage que me nombre ninja de la arena, eso podría funcionar**- siguió diciendo Hinata mientras caminaba hacia un parque aledaño a su casa. Aun no quería regresar a casa.

Pero no podía pedirle eso a Gaara, si hacia eso defraudaría a Naruto y a la aldea a la que ella había jurado proteger. No podía hacerle eso a la memoria de Neji kun.

Ser un ninja renegado: descartado.

Podría haber hecho algo digno del repudio de su clan, si se comportase como una mujer irresponsable seguramente los ancianos del clan dirían que era inepta para el cargo. Pero ella estaba casi segura de que tenía algún tipo de androfobia causada por su disfuncional vida familiar. Como podría ella actuar de una manera tan impropia cuando durante toda su vida se le había enseñado a ser una niña correcta y evitar a toda costa parecerse a su madre. Además de que eso humillaría a Hiashi y a Hanabi. Ella no podía hacer enojar a Hanabi si quería que esta la ayudase a abolir el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Ser una mujerzuela indecente, incorrecta e impropia: descartado

¿Qué más podía hacer? Su cabeza se negaba a darle ideas y las poca que tenían eran muy parecidas a las anteriores. Ideas que eran siempre descartadas porque arriesgaban demasiado las pocas posibilidades que tenia de abolir el sello.

Entonces, volvía a rondar en su cabeza la figura del Uchiha. Con él todos sus problemas se solucionarían y ni siquiera tenía que ser algo permanente, con que durara un par de días hasta que el consejo de ancianos nombrara al nuevo líder del clan, sería suficiente. Y eso sería en poco más de un mes. Cuando se conmemorara un año más de la fundación del clan Hyuga los ancianos harían el anuncia del retiro de Hiashi como cabeza de clan y nombrarían a una de sus herederas como nueva líder.

Ella ya sabía el fallo del consejo, ella era la primogénita y por eso tenía el derecho de heredar el clan. Además de la tonta idea que tenían en su familia de que ella terminaría junto a Naruto, el héroe de la aldea y próximamente- según decían los rumores- el nuevo Hokage.

**-Si tan solo eso fuese posible-**dijo en un suspiró Hinata.

Pero no lo era Naruto aún seguía enamorado de Sakura. No importaba cuanto tiempo ella hubiese estado detrás suyo o que hubiese estado a punto de morir por él. Ni el hecho de que Neji hubiese muerto en la guerra por protegerlos fue suficiente. Naruto la vería siempre como una compañera, aunque ahora más la veía y trataba como a una hermana. Las palabras de Neji ataron a Naruto a cuidarla. Por eso él pasaba tanto tiempo con ella. Por eso el la lastimaba.

Ella quería que él la amase como lo hacia ella pero él la trataba como a una muñeca a punto de romperse. La llevaba a comer y a pasear, solo porque después de volver a la aldea entro en depresión al verse despreciada por su clan y por TenTen quienes la culpaban por la muerte de Neji, él quería ayudarla. Él hacía lo mismo con todo el mundo, siempre atento para ayudar a quien lo necesitaba. Ella lo necesitaba y él se quedaba con ella por eso.

La lastimaba que no creyese en que ella podía levantarse sola. Era difícil pero ella también era fuerte, quería ser fuerte, aunque no lo pareciese. Naruto no apreciaba los cambios que había en ella, solo se portaba caballeroso, como si temiese lastimarla, lo que hacía inconscientemente.

Naruto seguía enamorada de Sakura, desde antes de que se fuera a esa "misión" tan misteriosa en el país del demonio, ella sabía que iba a buscar un diamante muy especial y raro. Un diamante que Sakura quería.

Recordaba esa conversación. Naruto, Sai y ella habían ido a visitar a Sakura e Ino al hospital. Sai se había encontrado con Emma unas cuadras antes de llegar al hospital y se fue con ella. Cuando llegaron al hospital Sakura les dijo que Ino había salido a comer con Shikamaru y Chouji.

Sakura era bonita, a los ojos de la Hyuga, demasiado bonita, talentosa y fuerte. Era el amor de toda una vida de Naruto. Tanto que a pesar de que ella estuviese aun interesada en Sasuke él seguía buscándola y ayudándola a acercarse al Uchiha, aunque eso lo lastimase. Naruto quería tanto a Sakura que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propia felicidad. Ese era el hombre al que ella amaba.

Y eso de algún modo le daba esperanzas pero cuando Sakura les dijo que había un diamante tan bello en el país del demonio que haría que cualquier mujer se casara con quien lo llevase Naruto le había dicho que lo conseguiría.

Un par de días después él se había marchado de la aldea. Eso la había lastimado en lo más profundo de su alma. El que él le hubiese dado tanta importancia a un comentario hecho de broma y tan a la ligera sobre una tonta piedra, le había abierto los ojos. Naruto quería tanto a Sakura que si tenía al menos una mínima posibilidad de hacer algo para que ella estuviese con él, lo haría.

Era algo de admirar. Naruto nunca se rendía.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuándo o como había entrado a su casa y se encontraba cruzando la puerta de su habitación. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que Hanabi fue a verla y le dijo que fuese a bañarse con agua caliente y que se cambiase o cogería un resfriado. No recordaba que hubiese llovido. No quería recordar nada.

**Mientras tanto en el barrio Uchiha…**

**-¡ya te dije que no! ¡Basta!-** gritaba por enésima vez Sasuke mientras se controlaba para no atacar a su compañera de equipo-**¡no pienso salir contigo a ningún lugar! ¡Quiero descansar!**

**-Sasuke, por favor**- pidió Sakura**- serán solo un par de horas**

**-¿es una misión? ¿O es algo que te ha pedido la Hokage?-** preguntó ya perdiendo la paciencia

**-No, esto es algo personal-** dijo Sakura apresurando el paso para poder caminar a su lado**- es para mí, por favor.**

**-Sakura, no-** dijo él abriendo la puerta de su casa. En verdad que estaba de malas, primero la chica Hyuga y ahora Sakura ¿Quién vendría después? ¿Ino? No, ella hace mucho tiempo que lo había superado y daba gracias por eso, habían vuelto a ser os amigos de antes. No antes de la guerra o de la academia, los amigos que en verdad eran pero que nunca se atrevieron a mostrar su amistad por motivos tan tontos e infantiles que solo dos niños que se conocieron en el kínder entenderían.

¿Por qué Sakura no podía crecer también? Ino lo había hecho, aunque su caso siempre fue especial y ahora estuviese mucho peor que cuando supuestamente estaba interesada en él. Su copia barata llamada Sai la estaba lastimando y él tenía muchas ganas de ir y deshacerse de él de alguna manera pero Ino le había hecho prometer que no le haría nada… aún. Él también era un hombre de palabra, no hacia promesas que no estuviese dispuesto a cumplir, eso le había arruinado la vida, pero ahora ya de nada servía arrepentirse.

Tan difícil era entendedor que él nunca la vería nada más que como a una amiga, una de sus más preciadas amigas, aunque él nunca lo admitiese en voz alta. Ella y Naruto eran su familia, junto a Kakashi y a Taka. Quienes seguían buscando un lugar donde establecerse después de que Konoha hubiese rechazado su pedido para vivir en el barrio Uchiha. Fue solo gracias a la insistencia de Naruto que él pudo volver, pero ellos no eran de la aldea y apenas pudieron irse a tiempo antes de que los ninjas de konoha los entregaran a sus propias aldeas o a otras para ser juzgados por sus propios crímenes.

**-Por favor Sasuke- **rogó ella- **mi mama me va a matar si no llevo a alguien a la fiesta de su aniversario.**

**-ve con el dobe- **dijo mientras trataba de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero antes de lograrlo ella tomo la puerta y la detuvo. No debía olvidar que era fuerte y terca, muy terca- sé lo que estas planeando y no pienso prestarme para eso.

Dijo mientras trataba de recordar por qué no se deshacía de ella como lo había hecho con la Hyuga, con la pelinegra fue tan fácil, era demasiado fácil leer en ella, era transparente, inocente y tonta. Una mala combinación con un hombre como él. Aunque no podía negar que le había divertido mucho, tanto que aún no podía olvidar completamente su pequeña conversación.

**-Naruto se fue-** le respondió Sakura**- no regresara hasta dentro de un mes y aunque estuviese aquí no puedo ir con él.**

**-¿porque?- **ya estaba cansado de las escenas de Sakura, desde que había vuelto a la aldea ella no lo había dejado en paz, aun cuando él le dijera una y otra ve que no la veía nada más que a una amiga y que si tenía algo más que ofrecerle que su amistad era el deseo de disculparse al igual que con Naruto por todo lo que había causado. Nada más. Nunca pudo verla de otra manera, aunque lo intento por un tiempo.

**-porque no puedo darle esperanzas de algo que no sucederá- **gritó enojada**- no puedo llevar a Naruto a conocer a mis padres sin que él piense que lo estoy aceptando.**

**-le gustas a Naruto, acéptalo ya de una vez. Ha estado tanto tiempo detrás de ti, te ama y…-** él había empezado ya con uno de sus discursos a favor de Naruto cuando Sakura le dio una bofetada. No había visto venir el golpe.

-**pero yo no lo amo a él-** gritó furiosa y frustrada al borde del llanto- **¡te amo a ti! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?!**

**-lo entiendo-** dijo él aprovechando para meterse en su casa y cerrar la puerta**- solo que yo nunca podré sentir algo por ti.**

Empezó a subir las gradas hasta llegar a su habitación, estaba cansado de todo eso, siempre era lo mismo con Sakura. Solo discutir y hacerla llorar. Y no es que fuese un insensible sin corazón como le decía Naruto, solo que o podía sentir pro ella nada más. No es que no le agradase, estaba seguro de que sí él pudiese mandar sobre sus sentimientos ella sería su primera opción, le había sido fiel como nadie y lo amaba con tanto ardor que rayaba en la obsesión, pero sin duda no era la mujer con la que quería hacer renacer su clan, si es que algún día lograba hacerlo.

La mujer que buscaba era todo lo opuesto a Sakura.

Pertenecer a un clan importante y respetado… tal vez como el de los Hyuga.

Tenía que tener el cabello largo y negro… como el hermoso cabello negro azulado de la Hyuga. Un buen cuerpo, con las curvas que tenía la Hyuga según los rumores que había escuchado de los demás ninjas con los que salía a misiones. La pequeña y tímida Hyuga tenía un gran número de fans. No podía negar que fuera hermosa.

Pero el físico no era lo único que él busca, el buscaba a alguien que además debía ser amable, hogareña y cálida… como decía Naruto que era Hinata, aunque él no podía asociar esa imagen suya con la mujer que había visto.

Pero también tenía que ser fuerte y decidida… esa era una definición más cercana a lo que él había visto. Aunque su plan fuera tonto siguió adelante aun con todo el miedo que pudo ver en sus ojos. Todo por alguien que había muerto.

Tenía que tener valores, no podía ser una loca acosadora que no supiera cuando rendirse. Apreciaba la tenacidad pero la terquedad innecesaria e injustificada le irritaba. Tenía que ser alguien capaz de analizar las situaciones y buscar siempre la mejor solución.

Tenía que ser orgullosa, una Uchiha lo era… no salía corriendo cuando se le decían sus errores. Aunque Hinata no había salido corriendo, con una cortesía que lo sorprendió se disculpó por haberlo abordado así y por haber hecho un plan tan tonto. Ella se fue con la cabeza en alta, aunque él podría asegurar que la había lastimado. Era fuerte. De una manera diferente a Sakura, era fuerte.

Tenía que tener ojos solo para él… y ella había pensado en él como su "única" opción, recordó el con placer. A ella parecía no importarle su pasado ni su actitud tan huraña con todos. Era valiente, no le tenía miedo, no podía decir eso de la mayoría de gente. Ni siquiera de Sakura, cuando perdía el control incluso ella le temía. Solo Naruto confiaba completamente en él. Y Naruto confiaba en la Hyuga.

Ok, definitivamente estaba mal ¿Qué rayos hacia pensando en la Hyuga en un momento así? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en Hinata Hyuga mientras Sakura lloraba en su puerta? ¿Cómo podía juzgar a la Hyuga bajo el cristal de su mujer ideal? ¿Estaba loco o qué?

Sí, eso era. El haber adquirido el mismo estilo de vida a base de ramen de Naruto le estaba pasando factura. Probablemente estaba punto de tener una infección estomacal y ese era uno de los síntomas. Todo tenía una explicación lógica.

Y él la tenía, la escena con la Hyuga lo había dejado intranquilo porque a pesar suyo ella fue interesante aunque no la recordase y sobre todo ella no le tuvo miedo.

Después de que Hinata se marchase él empezó a buscar en su memoria alguna huella de la existencia de la joven Hyuga. No había mucho de ella. Y eso lo extrañó.

Ella no era una de sus locas acosadoras. Era la única acosadora de Naruto.

Para cuando Sakura se calmó y se fue de su casa ya había anochecido y él aún no había probado bocado. No tenía nada en casa- ni siquiera uno de esos tazones de ramen instantáneo que le había comprado Naruto- como para al menos hacer una comida medianamente decente. No le quedaba de otra que ir a comer fuera.

No podía ir al Ichiraku's Ramen sin Naruto, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Así que lo único que haría sería ir a alguna tienda de la aldea y comprar botanas. Ya cuando el dobe volviese o Sakura se calmara los enviaría a comprar provisiones por él.

El camino hacia la tienda más cercana le tomó 15 minutos, normalmente- o cerca de Naruto o Sakura- el camino solo duraba 5 minutos a paso ligero. Pero dado que estaba solo y cansado de que todo aquel que lo reconociese lo maldijera y escupiera sobre el apellido de su clan- además de que la vieja Hokage lo hubiese amenazado con echarlo si volvía a pelearse amenazar a un aldeano- prefería evitar toda forma de vida medianamente inteligente.

Cuando iba de regreso a casa no pudo evitar ver a Hinata Hyuga sentada en un parque cercano al barrio Uchiha. Seguramente había vuelto a buscarlo. Que molesta había resultado ser, y eso que él empezaba a tener una imagen buena de ella.

Se estaba acercando a ella cuando de la nada vio a Sai salir al encuentro de la Hyuga y abrazarla. Pero no fue el abrazo de un amigo, reconoció el Uchiha, la sostenía con demasiada fuerza como si temiera que al soltarla desapareciese. Y eso lo molestaba.

Decidió dar un rodeo, ese no era asunto suyo, además Ino le había pedido que no interfiriese con nada que tuviese que ver con su copia barata. Pero cuando vio que ella se separaba de Sai y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos no pudo aguantar el acercarse a ellos.

Fue entonces cuando ella se puso de puntillas y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando Sasuke le dio un puñetazo a Sai.

**Nota de autora:** discúlpenme de nuevo por la demora, espero el capítulo les haya gustado. Cualquier duda, crítica o comentario no duden en decírmelo


	7. Capítulo 6: cosas que no esperaba

Hola, sí, ahora se me ha dado por publicar a cualquier hora del día. Creo que eso es bueno, aunque da igual lo que me parezca ya que mi tiempo libre ya no es tan libre ni tan mío. Espero no les moleste que publique sin un horario fijo.

Quería disculparme por un pequeño e involuntario error- del que me di cuenta recién hoy- con la numeración de los capítulos. Me había "comido" el capítulo 3, pero ya lo modifiqué y ahora por fin estamos en el orden correcto. Así que con ustedes:

**CAPITULO 6: **

_Fue entonces cuando ella se puso de puntillas y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando Sasuke le dio un puñetazo a Sai._

Ninguno de los tres ninjas había esperado tal acción, fue demasiado repentino. Ni Hinata ni Sai sintieron al Uchiha y este nunca había pensado o planeado actuar así. Pero fue la rabia lo que lo cegó. Su estúpida copia barata no contenta con haber lastimado a Ino ahora iba a por la heredera de los Hyuga.

Seguramente esta le había ido a ofrecer lo mismo que a él, y Sai había aceptado. No se tenía que ser un genio para darse la clase de personas que eran la Hyuga y Sai. Ella era una loca desesperada y él un bastardo sin sentimientos. No como él. Él al menos tenía honor y había aprendido en su casa que no se debía jugar con las mujeres, un Uchiha jamás se aprovecharía de una mujer, pero que se podía esperar de un sujeto sin principios ni lealtades como Sai.

**-Uchiha-** dijo Sai levantándose del piso ya que el golpe de Sasuke lo había tumbado. Le había roto el labio.

**-hmp-** dijo Sasuke retirándose, si se quedaba estaba seguro que no podría mantener la promesa que le había echo a Ino. Lo de hace unos momentos fue furia mal contenida. Hace días que estaba acumulando demasiada "energía negativa" como decía Ino y había bastado tan solo un pequeño empujoncito para hacerlo estallar. Aunque claro está, nunca lo admitiría.

Sasuke estaba ya varias cuadras más adelante, un poco más y llegaría al barrio Uchiha, cuando sintió que algo lo seguía. Se volteó y vio a Sai corriendo detrás de él mientras unas serpientes de tinta trataban de atraparlos.

**-¿Qué rayos?-** gritó cuando sintió que detrás suyo aparecía un león también de tinta. ¿Acaso el idiota de Sai quería pelear con él? Si no estuviese condicionado por la Hokage o por Ino disfrutaría mucho esa pelea, pero no iba a arriesgar su estadía en Konoha por alguien que no merecía la pena.

Así que decidido a evitar futuras e innecesarias confrontaciones dejó que Sai se acercara a él. Estaba solo ¿Dónde estaba la Hyuga? ¿Acaso era tan miedosa que había huido? ¿A qué le temía?

**-Uchiha, espera**-le pidió Sai mientras deshacía sus creaciones de tinta.

**-¿Qué quieres?**- sabía que si Naruto lo veía u oía tratar a uno de sus amigos de esa forma lo tendría hasta el hartazgo con su sermón de hacer más amigos. Pero ese sujeto ni siquiera su amigo pero se tomaba demasiadas confianzas.

**-¿sabes dónde está Ino?**- le preguntó y no pudo evitar sonreír, así que el idiota por fin notaba la existencia de Ino. Un momento, como que donde esta Ino, ella vivía con él ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

**-no lo sé- **dijo mientras agregaba mentalmente "pero lo averiguaré y lo lamentaras", él sabía que si en este momento Ino hacia algo estúpido e infantil seria culpa de Sai. Ella aun estaba muy lastimada. A veces sentía lastima de ella, de la joven que conoció cuando tenían dos años ya no quedaba mucho. La muerte de su padre, su maestro y de tanta gente a la que ella no pudo salvar a pesar de ser una ninja medico, la atormentaban todas las noches.

Después de decirle eso vio como su copia barata se mordía los labios en un gesto que Ino le había dicho, en una de sus tantos monólogos, significaba que estaba nervio, tenso y preocupado.

-**Si la ves por favor dile que la estoy buscando-** soltó e golpe mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo y dejaba ver la silueta de Hinata. Ella había estado detrás suyo todo el tiempo, como un perrito faldero.

Y dado que a él no le tentaba tener una mascota en ese momento la ignoró y se metió en su casa. Pero no podía dormir y dio vueltas sobre su cama hasta que se cansó de tratar de conciliar el sueño y decidió bajar por un vaso de agua. Cuando terminó de tomarlo se dio cuenta de una ligera, pero al mismo tiempo fácil de reconocer, fuente de chackra.

Maldijo entre dientes mientras abría la puerta y encontraba a la Hyuga acurrucada contra esta. Ya no parecía un perrito faldero sino un perrito abandonado.

**-Te falta la caja-** dijo mientras la levantaba del piso y la ponía sobre el sillón. No es que ella le interesase o algo por el estilo, era tan solo que su madre le había enseñado a ser un caballero. Y el que durante un par de años se hubiera comportado como un hijo de perra- con el debido respeto por Mikoto Uchiha- no había mermado esa característica suya. Solo que la mostraba muy pocas veces y cuando era realmente necesario.

**-¿caja?-** le pregunto Hinata mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba como si tratara de despertarse de un agradable y largo sueño. Estaba somnolienta y hacia caras raras.

**-Ya sabes-** soltó el en un bufido mientras cogía una manta del armario. Cortesía, solo era eso, se repetía mentalmente**-la caja en la que ponen a los perros o a los gatos para que la gente los adopte.**

**-no soy un perro ni un gato-**contestó divertida. El Uchiha tenía un sentido del humor raro, pero era agradable, solo su sentido del humor, no él.

Hastiado ya de la presencia de la chica de ojos blancos y sus intentos por meterse en su vida decidió darle unos minutos de su tiempo antes de echarla a la calle. Ya había sido demasiado cortes para todo el año. Estaba punto de decirle un comentario hiriente cuando ella estornudo. ¡Genial!. Ahora estaba resfriada.

**-aunque una vez Mikoto san dijo que parecía un perrito abandonado, pero Itachi kun dijo que era más una especie de gatito perdido- **dijo ella sonriendo mientras recordaba su infancia y los pocos momentos felices de esta**- pero Fugaku siempre decía que más que un perro o un gato parecía un hámster. Nunca supe si eso era un cumplido o un insulto- **agregó ella mientras sonreía mirando al techo.

**-conociendo a mi padre seguramente te estaba insultando- **gruñó mientras preparaba un poco de té.

**-no lo creo Fugaku era muy amable conmigo cuando era pequeña-** dijo ella y al ver que él no decía nada siguió con su monologo. No sabía porque pero era divertido hablar con Sasuke Uchiha, aunque él parecía ausente y que te dejaba hablar sola siempre estaba atento a todo lo que sea de que estuvieses hablando-** ¿sabes? La mama de Naruto, tu mama y la mía eran amigas, Hanako siempre hablaba de ellas y de lo celosa que estaba porque ellas tuvieran una familia tan hermosa.**

**-la familia de Naruto murió-** replicó Sasuke con ironía

**-pero eran una familia feliz**- le replicó ella a su vez- Naruto siempre dice eso, por eso no está triste a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, a su manera sabe que sus padres lo amaban y eso lo hace fuerte. Por eso…

**-sueña con ser hokague y tener un hermosa familia- **completó Sasuke mientras le daba la taza con el té**- el dobe es así.**

**-pero es idiota- **murmuró la Hyuga dando sorbitos a su té. Sabía bien debía admitirlo.

**-qué extraño que diga eso la acosadora del dobe diciendo eso-** dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y juntaba sus frentes**- tienes fiebre.**

**-¡No soy una acosadora!- **gritó colorada y sintiéndose mareada

**-¿En serio? Tienes casi 20 años y solo te has fijado en él- **empezó con un monólogo, ya era su turno, además quería averiguar mas sobre la chica Hyuga. Sakura nunca le iba a hacer caso a Naruto así que la siguiente mejor opción para su amigo era Hinata Hyuga. O al menos eso había oído decir al 99% de la aldea. Era tonto pero sentía que debía hacer algo por el dobe, aun si era algo tan pequeño como asegurarse como seria la futura señor Uzumaki. Hinata era una buena mujer, debía aceptarlo, adoraba a Naruto. Definitivamente sería una buena esposa y compañera para su amigo**.- lo has seguido como una sombra, te le declaraste en medio de la guerra. Te enfrentaste con Pain por él- **Sasuke había hecho sus investigaciones en poco tiempo**- estuviste a punto de morir por él si no hubiese sido por el otro Hyuga que se interpuso. Incluso después de terminar la guerra te quedaste con él hasta que se recuperó totalmente y sigues con él a pesar de que él nunca te va a amar porque solo tiene ojos para Sakura. Si eso no es una obsesión no sé lo que es.**

**-¡Es amor!-** gritó como única respuesta ante el resumen de su vida. En verdad le habían dolido sus palabras. Tan fácil resultaba resumir su vida. ¿Acaso no había en su vida algo más que Naruto? ¿No había algo suyo? ¿Porque le molestaba que toda su vida tuviera a Naruto como parte fundamental? ¿Donde aparecía ella en su propia vida?

**-Unilateral- **se burló él con sofisticada crueldad. La verdad dolía y él era bueno lastimando a la gente. Su honestidad siempre fue una de sus mejores armas**-¿o es que acaso crees que podrías competir con alguien como Sakura? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás así? ¿Para siempre? El amor que sientes por Naruto es eterno**-siguió burlándose sin notar las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la joven- **No importa que es lo que haga Naruto, tú seguirás detrás de él. Aunque se case tu seguirás detrás suyo ¿No? Lo amas tanto que no te importaría ser su querida. Eres tan simple Hyuga.- **Iba a seguir con sus comentarios ofensivos tan solo para hacerla enojar y ver hasta qué punto amaba a Naruto. Tenía que comprobar y asegurarse a un 100% que ella era la indicada para Naruto. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando Hinata lo jaló del cuello y lo besó.

¿Lo peor?

Fue que le correspondió

En algún lugar entre la frontera del país del fuego y el país del demonio cierto rubio hiperactivo adicto al ramen y ahora héroe de todas las naciones, se encontraba saltando de rama en rama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de haber estado tantos días buscando una piedra brillante, la más hermosa entre todas, según Sakura; por fin la había encontrado. Fue una suerte que Shion aún sintiese gratitud por él y le hubiese ayudado a encontrar ese diamante. No estaba muy seguro de si los diamantes eran las piedras favoritas de Hinata. Pero Sakura dijo que eso era lo que le gustaba a las mujeres. Y sin duda su Hina chan era la mejor mujer del mundo y se merecía tan solo lo mejor, y él lucharía siempre por darle todo eso.

**-Te extraño Hina chan-** dijo a la nada mientras recordaba a Hinata y se sonrojaba. Sin duda había echo la mejor elección de su vida olvidando su amor por Sakura y viendo a quien había estado a su lado tantos años.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un grupo de anbus lo interceptó. Le habían traído un mensaje de la hokage. Naruto apenas lo leyó y toda su alegría se esfumó. No era posible, no podía estar pasando eso ahora, no era justo. Sus planes de pedirle matrimonio a Hinata tenían que esperar un poco.

**-¡Gaara!-**gritó con un aura peligrosa emanando de él.

En otra parte de la frontera dos mujeres Yamanaka se encontraban viajando en una carreta rumbo al palacio de la sacerdotisa Shion. El templo no era un lugar para recibir vistas. Ino estaba feliz, al menos en todo lo que podía ser posible después de lo ocurrido en la aldea, aunque los pensamientos de Sai y Emma organizando felices su boda la atormentaban. ¿Habría notado su ausencia?

Seguramente que si había notado que su madre no estaba en casa, él quería mucho a su mama, pero ¿a ella? Probablemente pensaría que estaba en una misión y no hará mucho por saber donde estaba. En su interior, rezaba para que no fuese tan despistado y encontrase su carta. El remordimiento la estaba atacando.

**-No debimos irnos así- d**ijo por sétima vez en esa hora**- Sai debe estar preocupado**

**-la que me esta preocupando eres tú- **Dijo su madre despeinándola- Solo serán un par de meses, además fue tu idea- dijo la ahora viuda Yamanaka mientras miraba con preocupación a su única hija**- No será tan malo Ino. Hace mucho tiempo que no vamos a ver a tus abuelos, tus tíos y tus primas. Ya deben estar grandes.**

**-tienes razón, hace mucho que no venimos a visitar a la familia. La última vez que nos escribieron me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijeron que estaban a punto de organizar un torneo para buscarme un novio. Los abuelos son muy creativos-** dijo alegremente Ino. Ella tenía un carácter tan extrovertido y una personalidad tan alegre por ambas ramas familiares.

**-es que están preocupados, es tradición en mi familia que las mujeres se casen jóvenes, pero tú no tienes que sentirte obligada. Eres una Yamanaka. Inoichi nunca te hubiera casado con alguien a quien tu no quisieses.- **le dijo mientras le tomaba de las manos

**-Pero tu matrimonio con papa sí funciono aunque fue arreglado-** reflexionó Ino

**-sí, pero fue porque tuvimos mucha suerte y fue amor a primera vista-** sonrió picaronamente su madre. Haciendo que Ino se estremeciera. Sus papas siempre fueron muy expresivos con su amor. Aun trataba de superar la charla que le dieron sobre como la trajeron al mundo.

**-Mama-**la llamo Ino cuando una loca idea se le paso por la cabeza

**-¿Qué mi amor?**

**-si yo me guiase bajo las reglas de tu familia… ¿yo ya tendría un prometido?-** era extraño preguntar eso pero su mente estaba manejando muchas cosas en ese momento y necesitaba una vía de escape.

**-Probablemente sí-** respondió su mama- seguramente tendrías que casarte con el primogénito de los Masamune.

**-¿en serio?-**la curiosidad empezaba a despertar en ella

**-sí, pero es una lástima que su hijo haya desaparecido cuando toda su familia fue asesinada.**

**-¿en serio?- **esa historia si que sonaba interesante

**-es lo más seguro ¿sabes porque Sai me cayó tan bien cuando lo conocí?-**preguntó su madre mientras recordaba el día en que Ino llevo a Sai a la fuerza a la floristería y se los presento a sus padres. El pobre no tenía idea de nada.

**-¿Por qué siempre quisiste tener un hijo varón?-** respondió dubitativamente Ino

**-¡no! claro que no es por eso-** negó riendo su mama**- él me cayó muy bien porque se parecía a mi primer amor**- dijo sonrojada-** él también tenía el cabello de ese color, tenia los mismos ojos y esa voz.**

**-¿tu primer amor?-**Ino se había sorprendido con esa confesión para ella su papa fue el primer amor de su mama

**-sí, el último líder de los Masamune. Después de que él se casó yo me fui a Konoha a casarme con Inoichi. Me hubiera gustado verlo una vez más, pero murió muy joven. Pero Sai es tan parecido a él que es como verlo de nuevo. Eso me hace muy feliz.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de autora:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó o estuvo muy raro? Sí, he empezado a alucinar mucho, pero esa es la magia de los fanfics. ¡Gracias por leer!¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Hasta mañana!


	8. Capítulo 7: Impulsos

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo bien gracias. Ok, estoy en medio de mi etapa conejito hiperactivo al que le han inyectado litros y litros de azúcar en la sangre. O sea, que voy a correr y empezar con el SasuHina propiamente dicho.

PD: antes habia lemon, pero lo quite T.T

**CAPITULO 7: Impulsos**

Estaba tan concentrado en eso, que no se dio cuenta cuando Hinata lo jaló del cuello y lo beso… ¿Lo peor?...Fue que le correspondió

El beso duró apenas unos segundos. Estaba confundido. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Por qué ella lo había besado? La fiebre. Era lo más seguro, la tonta Hyuga ya se había resfriado y ahora ardía en fiebre, a él no le gustaba cargar con gente enferma pero tampoco podía ir al clan Hyuga y decirles "Aquí esta Hinata. Chau". Maldijo su mala suerte y separando a Hinata todo lo que sus brazos pudieron alejarla sin soltarla le dijo:

**-tienes fiebre- **en esos momento, no era el ser más creativos ni comunicativos del mundo

**-lo siento-** se disculpó Hinata mientras inconscientemente se tocaba los labios en un gesto que si bien era inocente al Uchiha le movía fibras y otras cosas demasiado sensibles. Pero que podía esperar, desde que se había separado de Taka estaba en abstinencia y el celibato nunca se le había dado bien.

**-hmp-** fue su única respuesta mientras la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba al estilo princesita- **te llevare a una de las habitaciones de invitados y mañana a primera hora volverás a tu clan-** dijo secamente mientras iba a la habitación de invitados. Esa en la que debía quedarse Naruto cuando iba a verlo, pero el rubio nunca la utilizó porque siempre se quedaba dormido en su sala junto a interminables tazones de ramen**.- más te vale no mencionar nada de lo que paso antes con nadie- **dijo mientras la dejaba en la cama**- nadie debe saberlo**

**-¿es por Sakura san?-** pregunto dolida Hinata mientras veía al Uchiha bajar la cabeza apenado. Estaba dolida no porque él la estuviese tratando así, de hecho desde que se había presentado por primera vez en su casa no es que hubiese sido amable ni nada por el estilo. Estaba dolida porque sintió envidia de Sakura, y la envidia no era un buen sentimiento. Sakura no tenía la culpa de gustarles a todos los hombres. Ella era fuerte, una heroína de la aldea, la aprendiz de Tsunade, la tímida y torpe Hinata Hyuga jamás podría competir contra ella. Ya se había hecho a la idea hace mucho tiempo, pero él verse rechazada. Aunque lo del beso hubiese sido un accidente y un impulso para hacer callar al Uchiha, le molestaba perder otra vez ante el recuerdo de la Haruno. Ella no era tan bonita como Sakura, pero tampoco estaba tan mal ¿o sí?

Sasuke se fue dejándola sola en esa habitación. Ella no se encontraba bien, estaba enferma y herida en su orgullo como mujer. Y una mujer herida nunca es una buena aliada. Hinata trató de dormir, pero no podía su mente estaba en medio de un complot para hacerla sentir más miserable al hacer un recuento de su vida- de nuevo- y comparándola con las demás chicas de su generación. Ella jamás podría competir contra Sakura o Ino, ni con TenTen aunque estaba fuese mayor; ellas eran mucho más bonitas que ella y más útiles a la villa y a sus equipos, de lo que ella alguna vez pudo ser.

**-no puedo más-** dijo mientras apretaba su cara contra la almohada, poco después se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar por la habitación era simple, una cama una mesita de noche un armario y un espejo en una de las esquinas. Se acercó a este y se quitó la ropa, no era fea, no estaba gorda aunque tuviese demasiados atributos. Sí, tenía un pequeño trauma con su cuerpo y por eso siempre andaba cubierta usando aquellas poleras muchas tallas más grandes de las que debería usar- **Desearía tener un cuerpo más bonito.**

Mientras tanto en la habitación del Uchiha este se encontraba despierto, aun no podía conciliar el sueño por culpa de la Hyuga. Estaba alterándolo a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse tranquilo. Sí ella quería ganar puntos con Naruto, definitivamente estaba yendo por el camino incorrecto.

**-Se acabó- **dijo levantándose de un salto de su cama. La caballerosidad podía irse al mismísimo infierno. Se conocía muy bien y sabía que el tener a la Hyuga bajo su mismo techo en ese momento no era la mejor opción. Le había dicho que mañana debía marcharse, pero no podía esperar hasta entonces, él mismo la llevaría en ese instante a casa de los Hyuga, ya se le ocurriría alguna buena coartada cuando llegasen. Camino a granes pasos a la habitación donde dejo a Hinata y sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, ni siquiera tocó, abrió la puerta de golpe.

**-Hyuga levántate nos vam…- **dijo Sasuke antes de quedarse mudo por la impresión de ver a la Hyuga desnuda frente al espejo.

**-U... Uchi...ha-** Hinata apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre antes de darse cuenta de cómo estaba vestida, mejor dicho, de darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desvestida. Entonces gritó y trato de cubrirse con las manos, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se tropezó con sus propios pies en un intento por coger algo con que cubrirse que estuvo a punto de caer, sino hubiese sido por el Uchiha que con sus rápidos reflejos la atrapo antes de tocar el suelo.

Lástima que sus buenos reflejos no se aplicasen para él mismo y que esos reflejos no le impidieron mandar toda su sensatez a la basura y le dieran pase libre a su libido. Porque al fin de cuentas, él era un hombre muy impulsivo.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Cuando Hinata despertó al día siguiente tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y otro tipo de dolores en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Trato de levantarse cuando vio un brazo encima de sus pechos y una pierna metida entre las suyas. Levanto la vista siguiendo la blanca piel de su "acompañante". Estaba guapo, pensó Hinata, antes de golpearse mentalmente por pensar así en una situación como esa. Siguió subiendo y vio una espalda amplia, subió un poquito más y vio una cabeza pelinegra apoyada en la almohada. Sea quien fuese se notaba relajado, muy relajado. Definitivamente ella no podría estar así nunca.

Un momento ¿Qué hacia un hombre desnudo en su cama?... Corrección ¿Por qué no estaba ella en su propia cama? Rayos ¿Dónde estaba?

El temor empezó a invadirla así como el recuerdo de lo que pasó anoche. Eran como flashes en su mente. Oh, por Dios. Se había acostado con Sasuke Uchiha.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la situación ya que el Uchiha despertó. Ambos estaban sorprendidos pero aún más lo estuvieron cuando de la nada y sin previos aviso- ni siquiera fueron capaces de sentir alguna fuente de chackra- la hokage junto a un grupo de anbus abrieron de golpe la puerta gritando

**-¡SASUKE UCHIHA QUEDAS DETENIDO POR…!- **gritó la Hokage antes de callarse golpe por la sorpresa de ver esa escena, al igual que los anbus que la acompañaban. Hinata estaba tan avergonzada que sentía que iba a desmayarse. En cambio, se escondió detrás de Sasuke, quien cubrió a ambos con las sabanas. Mientras maldecía a todos los dioses que conocía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de autora:** Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.


	9. Capítulo 8: Amor de madre

Hola. Antes de empezar con el capítulo de hoy debo disculparme por no haber hecho un buen trabajo, por no haber podido-mejor dicho por no haber querido -hacer un nuevo capítulo hasta que se me pasase el mal y triste humor que me dio el capitulo anterior y sobre todo por haber hecho lemon cuando no es mi fuerte. Pero ya edite ese capítulo. Como ya dije antes esas escenas no eran importantes o necesarias para el fin, así que el que las suprimiese o no, no tiene mucha importancia.

Discúlpenme de nuevo y "sorry" por haber hecho personajes "débiles y bipolares" pero como ya dije antes todo tiene una explicación (y en mi mente mando yo ¡he dicho! Aunque los personajes sean de Kishimoto sensei), así que por favor denme tiempo. Dicho esto, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.-

**CAPITULO 8: **

**-¡SASUKE UCHIHA QUEDAS DETENIDO POR…!-**gritó la Hokage antes de callarse golpe por la sorpresa de ver esa escena, al igual que los anbus que la acompañaban. Hinata estaba tan avergonzada que sentía que iba a desmayarse. En cambio, se escondió detrás de Sasuke, quien cubrió a ambos con las sabanas. Mientras maldecía a todos los dioses que conocía.

Cinco minutos de incomodo silencio y ningún movimiento después, Tsunade salió golpeando la puerta totalmente sonrojada mientras gritaba a Sasuke y a Hinata: ¡Vístanse y salgan! Y la hokage salió pero cuando estaba un par de metros alejada se dio cuenta de que su compañía ANBU no la había seguido, sí que aun sonrojada pero con ganas de explotar saco de un solo- y muy brusco por cierto- tirón a todos los anbus los cuales o estaban desmayados o con hemorragias nasales después de la escenita mientras pensaban "que buena estaba Hinata". Porque para nadie era un secreto que la heredera Hyuga tenía uno de los mejores cuerpos de la aldea, pero haberla visto en esa escena. Definitivamente, penaron todo "El Uchiha es un suertudo".

Lo mismo pensó Tsunade. Hasta que un pajarito se posó- metafóricamente- en la cabecita de todos los ahí presentes y les hizo recordar a un joven rubio de ojos azules a quienes todos admiraban y querían. Y entonces todos, al mismo tiempo, hicieron clic y recordaron que Hinata era la "novia" de Naruto.

Sí, todos en la aldea eran consientes del gran cambio que había tenido la relación Hinata-Naruto desde que la guerra había terminado. De hecho se podría decir que casi toda la villa le había dado algún consejo al rubio para que no arruinara su relación con HInata. Cosas simples como reglarle flores, salir a pasear con ella o hasta cosas más elaboradas. Incluso sabían por boca del nada discreto ninja héroe de Konoha que él le iba a pedir matrimonio a la Hyuga. Todos los ninjas de la academia así como los dueños de las tiendas de comida de la aldea, le habían dado provisiones y pergaminos "por si acaso" los necesitase en su "misión" en el país del demonio.

Entonces ¿Cómo santísimo Kami había terminado la Hyuga en ese estado en la cama del Uchiha? Un momento, ¿el Uchiha no era acaso el mejor amigo de Naruto?

Fuera de la habitación donde Hinata y Sasuke estaban tratando de vestirse sin verse o tocarse, la hokage y un grupo de ninjas de elite estaban teniendo una lucha interna entre mantenerse al margen o exigir explicaciones de lo que había sucedido. Mientras las más raras ideas sobre triángulos amorosos, infidelidades y otras tragedias cruzaban por la mente de los presentes.

Pasados esos minutos Sasuke abrió la puerta con una Hinata Hyuga totalmente roja detrás de él sujetándose del polo de este para no caerse en ese instante. Esa imagen definitivamente no ayudaba mucho a lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo sino que en cambio alimentaba la imaginación de los ninjas ahí presentes.

**-¿Qué quiere Hokage sama?-** pregunto Sasuke con frustración mientras contaba hasta 5 para no darle un manotazo a la Hyuga para que lo soltase. Pero no podía hacerlo, la Hyuga caminaba con dificultad, después de lo de anoche era lógico, pensó sonrojándose, y eso era en gran parte su culpa.

Tsunade que había podido recobrar la compostura le lanzo una mala mirada a ambos ninjas-. Si las miradas pudieran matar ambos habrían sufrido una lenta agonía antes de morir.

**-Tienes que irte de la aldea-** dijo Tsunade como si hablase del clima mientras contenía su creciente furia

**-¿que?-**preguntó sorprendido Sasuke

**-te lo advertí Uchiha una pelea más y te irías. Te han visto peleando con Sai**- respondió la hokage mientras pensaba en su fuero mas interno que eso era lo mejor para Naruto. Había tenido el tiempo suficiente para analizar la situación. Naruto no tenía porque enterarse del pequeño desliz de Hinata. Ella sabía que la heredera del clan Hyuga amaba a Naruto, lo más probable era que el Uchiha la había seducido y ella en un impulso había caído. Estaba segura que la Hyuga estaría de acuerdo, Hinata no echaría su relación con Naruto a la basura solo por una noche con el Uchiha.

**-No pelee con la copia barata- **dijo Sasuke tratando de mantener la compostura mientras recordaba lo pasado el día anterior. Él no había peleado con nadie, hubiera querido hacerlo era cierto, pero no le había tocado ni un solo pelo a Sai.

**-las personas que los vieron no opinan lo mismo- **dijo Tsunade mientras hacia una seña para que los anbus con los que fue sujetaran al Uchiha. Eran muchos anbus para atrapar a una persona pero no lo suficiente cuando esa persona era Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata que había estado tan metida en su mundo siendo atacada por flashbacks de la noche anterior y la imagen de la sabana con sangre en la que había despertado, no había prestado atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta el momento en que sintió a varios ninjas abalanzarse sobre la persona que de alguna manera en ese momento la sostenía. Vio como los anbus estaban saltando sobre Sasuke y entonces ella ató cabos… ellos estaban atacándolo por su culpa., Seguro que pensaban que él le había hecho daño. No era para nadie un secreto su amor por Naruto, seguro pensaban que él la había forzado o algo por el estilo. No podía dejar que él cargara con algo que ella había propiciado, aunque las cosas no fueran exactamente así, él había entrado en su habitación y la había tocado primero, ella solo reacciono.

Pensando esto y con una decisión que la sorprendió se colgó encima de Sasuke y lo abrazó con todo su cuerpo.

**-¡No lastimen a Sasuke kun!-** gritó mientras lloraba al sentirse culpable de que el Uchiha se viera en tantos problemas. Había oído de Naruto las condiciones en las que el Uchiha había logrado ser aceptado, al menos de nombre, en la aldea. No podía causar problemas, un solo malentendido, una sola pelea y él se iría. Y todo sería su culpa.- **¡Por favor no se lo lleven!**

Dicha acción sorprendió a todos, incluso al Uchiha que estaba ¿sonrojado?

**-Hinata ¡Basta!-** gritó Tsunade perdiendo la paciencia. Ella entendía que la mujer pudiese tener una aventura pero no que tirara todo lo que había conseguido a la basura solo por escoria como el Uchiha. Sí, la hokage aunque confiaba en Naruto aun no lograba confiar o perdonar plenamente al Uchiha.

**-No-** dijo entre sollozos Hinata. **–Fue mi culpa- **confesó mientras recordaba cómo había empezado su inusual relación con el Uchiha, si es que a lo que tenían se le podía llamar relación- **Sasuke kun no quería yo… yo lo provoqué- **siguió defendiendo al Uchiha mientras sorprendía aun mas a los demás. Desde cuando la dulce y tímida Hyuga actuaba de esa manera.

**-Hinata, por favor, basta-** pidió Tsunade pero al ver que la Hyuga no mostraba la intención de oírla o de soltar al Uchiha, cambio de estrategia**- Ambos-** dijo señalándolos- a **la torre del Hokage en media hora y ustedes-** señalando a los anbus- **no han visto nada.**

Dicho esto, la hokage y compañía desaparecieron así como vinieron tan silenciosos que su presencia apenas parecía real. Dejando a Hinata un sobre Sasuke mientras este trataba de olvidarse de la calidez que ese cuerpo.

**-Hyuga bájate-** ordeno, pero se arrepintió cuando la Hyuga se deslizo a través de su espalda rozando ciertas partes redondas y muy blandas de su anatomía con su espalda. Haciéndole recordar lo que paso la noche anterior. La Hyuga era una caja de sorpresas.

**-Lo siento-** se disculpó Hinata- todo esto es mi culpa.

**-No, no lo es- **la corto el Uchiha**- es culpa del bastardo de Sai-** dijo aunque Hinata no entendió el porque lo decía, ¿Qué tenía que ver Sai con lo que había pasado entre ellos? Definitivamente se había perdido gran parte de lo que había pasado en realidad pro estar metido en sus propias divagaciones.

Hinata sabiendo que tenían que ir rápidamente con la Hokage y aclarar todo- aunque no supiera exactamente que podría aclarar si todo estaba más claro que el agua- tomó aire y con la poca determinación que en ese momento le quedaba camino rumbo a la torre del Hokage siendo seguida por Sasuke a varios metros de ella.

Él no era un hombre impulsivo, ok, sí lo era pero solo cuando perdía el control, lo que no era muy común ni fácil de suceder. Lo de la noche anterior había sido tan solo un accidente. Entonces porque santísimo kami no podía quitarse a la Hyuga y lo que esta le hizo ayer- porque no fue tan pasiva como podría creer la gente- de la cabeza. Definitivamente el estrés le estaba cobrando factura y el hecho de que ella caminase detrás de él contoneando las caderas o servía de mucho. Aunque debía admitir que no era solo eso, sino que aunque supiera que estaba mal, el hecho de haber sido el primero y haber marcado de tantas y tan variadas maneras a la Hyuga, alimentaban su ya de por sí gran ego.

**-Auch-** se quejó Hinata después de haber caminado unos minutos. Él pudo ver como se detenía y se sujetaba de una pared

**-¿Qué tienes?-** preguntó con el tono de voz tan impersonal y desinteresado que podía poner. Ante esto ella se pudo roja y bajo la cabeza a la vez que respondía

**-me duele la cadera-** susurró haciendo que un esbozo de sonrisa adornara la cara del Uchiha- **me duele toda la parte baja de mi cuerpo**- siguió diciendo**- y mis pechos-** esto lo dijo bajito y aun más avergonzada pues recordó que cuando se estaba vistiendo había visto que estos estaban llenos de marcas rojizas y lo que parecían ser mordías.

Era una escena de lo más bizarra, pero aun más fue cuando Sasuke rió. Su ego sin duda había alcanzado orbitas interestelares con la confesión inocente de la Hyuga. Esto sorprendió a todo el que pasaba por allí, ya que el Uchiha solía ser un hombre gruñón y margado que no interactuaba más que con Naruto y Sakura.

**-¡No se ría!-** gritó Hinata apretado las manos con fuerza en sendos puños**-¡es su culpa!-** siguió gritando y sin saber alimentando el ego de Sasuke, quien recordaba muy bien porque le dolían tantas partes corporales a la heredera Hyuga.

Ambos estaban sumidos en su propio mundo que no se dieron cuenta cuando un circulo de personas se formó alrededor suyo para ver el espectáculo. Hinata Hyuga furiosa y roja como un tomate gritándole al frio y huraño Sasuke Uchiha, era un espectáculo que no se podía ver todos los días.

**-Tu ayudaste-** le recrimino a la Hyuga en broma mientras señalaba el cuello antes blanco e impoluto de esta, ahora lleno de marcas rojas- y fue tu culpa, tu empezaste con las mordidas- dijo recordando esa parte de su animada noche. Tan solo basto eso para que la Hyuga se desmayara.

Sasuke atónito por lo que había pasado, recogió a la Hyuga del suelo y la coloco sobre uno de sus hombros lanzándole una mirada asesina a todos los que los veían, quienes como si de ninjas se tratasen desparecieron en un micro segundo. El Uchiha levanto la vista hacia la torre del Hokage y vio en una de las ventanas a Tsunade viendo con odio.

Cuando Hinata despertó estaba en un sofá en la oficina de la Hokage quien la miraba con desaprobación y decepción. Tsunade estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio con Shizune al lado derecho y Kakashi al lado izquierdo.

**-¿Sasuke?- **preguntó inocentemente sin darse cuenta de la vena que le salió a la hokage en la frente al oírla preguntar por el Uchiha.

-estoy aquí- dijo Sasuke detrás suyo asustándola, pero ella al ver que él aun seguía ahí y que no le habían echado de la aldea sonrió y suspiro con una mirada de alivio que enfureció mas ala Hokage. Quien harta de todo el show explotó y les gritó:

**-¡QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO ENTRE USTEDES!-** gritó mientras rompía el escritorio de un puñetazo. Hinata había perdido todo el color, ella nunca había visto a Tsunade sama de ese modo. Así como tampoco había visto a Kakashi y a Shizune tan esquivos como si le estuviesen echando la culpa de algo ¿pero de qué?

**-¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACERLE ESTO A NARUTO?!-**bramó la hokage al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos. Hinata estaba temblando. La hokage enojada realmente daba miedo, cerró los ojos esperando sentir algún golpe de parte de esta, pero se sorprendió al no sentir nada. Abrió los ojos y vio que Sasuke estaba delante suyo con el rostro inclinado a un lado. Tsunade le había dado una cachetada.

Hinata estaba muda de la impresión ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**-¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACERLE ESO A NARUTO?-** insistió Tsunade aun más molesta que antes al ver que Sasuke defendía a la Hyuga-** ERES SU MEJOR AMIGO-** gritó señalando a Sasuke mientras recordaba todas las veces en que el rubio le había dicho que en el fondo Sasuke era una buena persona y era más que su amigo, era su hermano, su familia**- ¡Y TÚ!-** gritó aun con más furia si era posible- **COMO TE ATREVISTE, MUJERZUELA**- dijo furiosa y sin saber haciendo añicos la poca fuerza que mantenía a Hinata consiente y "de pie" ante la situación que estaba pasando.- **ÉL TE QUERÍA, POR DIOS, ÉL TE QUIERE, TE AMA**- siguió gritando- **SE FUE A UNA ESTÚPIDA MISIÓN AL PAÍS DEL DEMONIO SOLO PARA CONSEGUIR UN ANILLO Y TÚ LE HACES ESTO ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MUJER ERES?-** Tsunade siguió explotando

**-¿un anillo?-**preguntó sorprendida Hinata. Naruto se había ido por Sakura. No podían echarle la culpa a ella

**- Tsunade sama, basta-** pidió Shizune asustada ya por el actuar de su maestra, el cual sin dudas era comprensible, Naruto era como un hijo para ella, y ahora tenía frente suyo a quien iba a ser su esposa y su mejor amigo que habían sido encontrados en la cama.

**-no puedo con esto-** dijo Tsunade sentándose de golpe en su silla- no puedo creerlo. Como fueron capaces de hacerle algo así a Naruto

**-no entiendo la situación- **dijo Sasuke quien estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ¿a qué venía todo ese show? Él había sido citado por la estúpida pelea, que en realidad ni pelea había sido, con Sai. ¿Qué pintaban allí Naruto y un anillo?

**-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ENTIENDES?¡-** volvió a gritar Tsunade lanzándoles todos los papeles y objetos que encontró a su alcance- **¡TE ACABAS DE ACOSTAR CON LA NOVIA DE NARUTO!**

Dijo esto y ambos herederos de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha sintieron como si les hubiese caído un balde de agua helada encima.

**N.A.: **perdón por la demora pero entre mi crisis y mi vida familiar apenas he tenido tiempo para hacer este pequeño capítulo. Mañana subiré otro. Gracias a todos por leer.


	10. Capítulo 9: Soluciones y más problemas

Hola- sí, lo sé, antes de que me lancen objetos punzo cortantes, les pido perdón por la tardanza-¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Ok, en verdad lo siento pero recién hasta el día de hoy he podido hacerme de tiempo y una computadora para terminar un capitulo. Y eso que fue gracias a mi infección estomacal que me han dado el día libre en el trabajo.

Perdón, de nuevo, pero entre el trabajo, mi familia, la universidad y todas las cosas que me pasan aunque yo no quiera apenas tengo tiempo para escribir. Pero lo importante es que estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo capítulo. Así que con ustedes:

PD: el capitulo anterior y el de ahora son del día 32(si recuerdan el capitulo 1 decía "hace 33 días"), así que todo ha pasado muy rápido pero el conteo regresivo de los días continua.

**Capítulo 9:**

**-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ENTIENDES?¡-** volvió a gritar Tsunade lanzándoles todos los papeles y objetos que encontró a su alcance- **¡TE ACABAS DE ACOSTAR CON LA NOVIA DE NARUTO!**

Dijo esto y ambos herederos de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha sintieron como si les hubiese caído un balde de agua helada encima.

**-¿novia?-**preguntaron ambos sorprendidos y con unas expresiones que claramente mostraban que no tenían ni idea de que estaba hablando la Hokage, lo que hizo que a esta y sus dos acompañantes les salieran gotitas en la frente.

**-No me digan que no lo sabían-** dijo Kakashi poniendo a salvo su ejemplar de icha icha, ya que había tenido un mal presentimiento respecto a su integridad física.

**-¿la novia de Naruto kun?- **preguntó Hinata sonrojada y al borde del colapso nervioso, ese era su sueño, pero era imposible**- debe haber un error Tsunade sama- **respondió mas para ella misma**- Naruto kun ama a Sakura san- **afirmo con certeza**- él ama a Sakura san, siempre lo ha hecho incluso él se fue a buscarle un diamante solo porque ella dijo que le gustaba.**

Hinata estaba tan segura de lo que decía que a Tsunade, Shizune y a Kakashi le dieron ganas de golpear a Naruto por ser tan idiota. En verdad el rubio era tonto, había comunicado a toda la aldea sus sentimientos menos a la única persona realmente importante. Pobre Hinata pensaron, todos en la aldea sabían del amor de la Hyuga por Naruto y por eso se alegraron cuando Naruto empezó a corresponder sus sentimientos, pero de que servía eso sí ella aun creía que él amaba a otra mujer.

**-el dobe está enamorado de Sakura- **soltó de golpe Sasuke con el tono indiferente y hastiado que lo caracterizaba, aunque por dentro estaba sintiendo unas punzadas en lo que se supone era su corazón. Lo que la vieja le decía no podía ser verdad, Naruto era su mejor amigo, no era posible que la Hyuga fuese su novia y él no lo supiese. Por kami sama, todo tenía que ser una maldita equivocación. No es que él fuese el icono del honor y los buenos valores, lo aceptaba, pero tampoco era tan hijo de perra como para acostarse con la novia de su mejor amigo. No. Simplemente debía ser un error.

Aquellas palabras dichas por el superviviente Uchiha hacían a la hokage exasperarse aún más, como es posible que Naruto haya sido tan despistado y tan idiota, porque tonto se quedaba corto para calificar a Naruto, de no decirle nada sobre sus sentimientos a las personas a las que se supone que más quiere. Probablemente lo había olvidado o esperaba el momento correcto para declarársele a Hinata y para sorprender a Sasuke con la noticia, sí, debía ser la segunda opción pensó Tsunade.

Pero eso no arreglaba la situación en la que los herederos de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha se encontraban, lo máximo que podía hacer era restar un poco la culpa de ambos jóvenes. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de los sentimientos de Naruto, así que creyeron que el rubio seguía enamorado de Sakura decidieron darse una oportunidad. Algo muy lógico para cualquier persona, aunque la Hokage aun no entendía como dos personas tan diferentes habían logrado entablar una relación.

**-Esto es problemático- **dijo Tsunade recordando la frase del mejor de sus estrategas, tan sencilla pero al mismo tiempo tan idónea.-Supongo que me equivoque al juzgarlos- acepto la hokage- **aunque eso no quita que no esté de acuerdo con lo que hicieron. Naruto es un idiota por no ser claro con sus sentimientos. Pero sé que en el corazón no se manda**- dijo recordando a Dan y a Jiraiya sonriendo ligeramente**- pero estamos en un grave problema… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Naruto?**

**-yo… yo quiero a Naruto kun- **se apresuro a responder Hinata, lo que sorprendió a la Tsunade no solo por el hecho de que hace poco menos de unas horas la hubiese encontrado con el Uchiha sino porque por primera vez no había usado la palabra "amor" para referirse a sus sentimientos por el rubio.

**-….-** Sasuke no dijo nada, pero no era necesario todos los presentes sabían que a pesar de sus "peleas" Sasuke consideraba a Naruto un hermano. Así que no era necesario ser un genio saber que él quería al rubio, aunque nunca lo dijera.

**-Tsunade sama-** llamo Shizune viendo que su maestra estaba pensativa y fruncía el ceño.

**- Kakashi dame una solución- **ordenó la Hokage al ninja que tenia al lado ya que a ella no se le ocurría nada que no lastimara a los presentes ¿a quién engañaba? Ella quería una alternativa en la que Naruto fuera feliz, y tenía una, pero no era capaz de decirla ella. Necesitaba a alguien más para poder aceptar aquel camino y sabia que Kakashi pensaba lo mismo, después de todo, ambos ninjas eran sus alumnos.

Kakashi quien prácticamente podía leer la mente de la hokage se resigno, esa era la mejor y por el momento la única solución viable que tenían. Por el bien de Naruto y los demás lo que había pasado tenía que desaparecer.

**-lo que paso esta mañana nunca sucedió- **dijo mirando fijamente a Sasuke**- Hinata quiere a Naruto, Naruto quiere a Hinata, no es necesario que él sepa lo que pasó.**

Ninguno de los involucrados dijo nada al oír la respuesta de Kakashi. Hinata pensaba que aunque no quisiera mentirle a Naruto, tampoco quería lastimarlo, lo que había pasado con el Uchiha fue un accidente, ella tenía fiebre y estaba dolida porque creía que Naruto amaba a Sakura. Pero si no era así ¿Por qué no podía quedarse con Naruto? No es que ella sintiese algo por el Uchiha. Ella había amado a Naruto toda su vida y probablemente siguiera haciéndolo hasta que muriera.

Mientras tanto Sasuke pensaba que si bien era cierto que la Hyuga le caía bien, era divertida, no podría en riesgo su amistad con Naruto por una sola noche en la que fue impulsivo y se dejo llevar. Si Naruto amaba a la Hyuga el no se opondría, además tampoco era como si él sintiese algo mas por la heredera de los Hyuga.

**-¿están de acuerdo?- **pregunto Tsunade a ambos. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza**- entonces todo está arreglado. Nadie volverá a hablar de lo sucedido en el barrio Uchiha el día de hoy, y de ayer**- soltó un suspiro, un problema menos pensó**- pueden retirarse.**

Después de que todos los presentes se fueron Tsunade frustrada sacó un par de botellas de sake. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Bueno, desde ayer que andaba de malas, primero el Kazekage de la arena que adelantaba sus planes y llegaba en la noche a la villa de la hoja. Fue una suerte que este decidiera esperar a que Naruto- a quien la hokage había mandado a buscar minutos después de recibido el mensaje de Lee y que por suerte no estaba tan lejos de la aldea-llegara. Sin duda Naruto estaría furioso con Gaara, con el señor del país del viento y con ella; pero era necesario.

Luego y para colmo de males las chismosas de la aldea le van con el chisme de que Sasuke Uchiha le había dado un puñetazo, gritado y metido en un genjutsu a Sai. Ella creyendo que con eso, aunque enfureciera a Naruto y que probablemente no fuera verdad, podría echar al Uchiha de la aldea fue a buscarlo a su casa y resulta que lo encuentra en la cama con Hinata Hyuga. Despues tiene una de las conversaciones más raras de su vida y plantea un trato que está segura le llenara la cabeza de culpabilidad pero aun así es la mejor opción. Y ahora está ahí sentada en su escritorio con solo dos botellas de sake cuando en verdad debería estar vaciando una bodega llena de u preciado alcohol. Pero no, no podía aún, no era el momento.

Tenía que aguantar una hora más, hasta que el Kazekage y Naruto entrasen a su oficina y tuviera una reunión tan tediosa e importante como las que tuvo en la cuarta gran guerra.

Sí, ese no era su día.

Mientras tanto en el camino hacia el país de los demonios, Ino y su madre habían decidido descansar un momento, estaban teniendo un picnic madre e hija cuando de pronto oyeron una explosión muy cerca de ellas. Ino tomo su kunai y se puso en modo defensivo pero no pudo hacer nada cuando alguien, a quien no había ni siquiera podido ver, le atravesaba el vientre con una espada.

Lo último que oyó antes de desvanecerse fueron los gritos de su madre.

Y aunque fuera masoquista, lo único que deseo en ese momento, fue ver a Sai una vez más.

En el hospital de Konoha, Sakura estaba teniendo un día de perros, se acababa de enterar de que Ino se había ido, dejándole sus pacientes. Que aunque no eran muchos y que estaban casi sanos no la miraban con buenos ojos ya que extrañaban a la bella y muy mable doctora Yamanaka no ala neurótica pelo de chicle de la doctora Haruno.

Sí, Ino tenía unos pacientes muy especiales. Sin duda parte de su club de fans.

Pero no solo eso, también tenía que soportar a una llorosa y por demás tonta y al menos por ese día completamente inútil Emma. Quien no hacía más que llorar porque cuando fue a buscar a Sai para ver los asuntos de la boda este le había dicho que mientras Ino no apareciera él no se casaría con nadie.

Ella le hizo una escena de celos y cometió el peor error de su vida: le dijo que Ino lo amaba. Y dicho y hecho, Sai había roto con ella.

En la entrada a la aldea, Naruto y el grupo de ANBUS que lo habían ido a buscar estaban apenas de pie. Aunque el camino hacia la villa era relativamente corto y fácil de atravesar habían tenido unos pequeños problemas ya que se encontraron con un grupo de bandidos. Los ninjas de la hoja los habían derrotado fácilmente, pero en el último minuto el líder de aquella banda junto con dos de sus compinches habían activado un jutsu que había causado una gran explosión dejándolos mal heridos. Cuando pudieron ponerse de pie, los delincuentes se habían marchado.

El jutsu que habían usado no era uno común, ni siquiera los anbus podían reconocerlo. Lo más seguro era de que se tratase de un jutsu prohibido. Por lo que habían ido más de prisa a la alea de la hoja para alertar a la hokage y buscar refuerzos. Un grupo de bandidos como esos en un camino tan transitado como ese era muy peligroso.

Naruto estaba dirigiéndose a la torre del hokage cuando vio a Gaara saliendo de la casa que Temari, como embajadora de la arena usaba cuando iba a Konoha. Se acercó a él y cuando este volteo para saludarle le estampo un golpe en la cara.

-¡Gaara baka!- le gritó antes de abrazarlo y decirle al oído- no te dejare solo en esto… amigo.

**Nota de autora:** Sé que sueno pesada y eso, pero de nuevo ¡perdón por la demora! Tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible. Gracias por leer y déjenme reviews o comuníquenme de alguna manera su opinión sobre la historia, eso me ayuda mucho.


End file.
